


If I was your vampire

by wonderwrath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, I dont know what i am doing, I needed a gay vampire lena luthor, Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Vampire Lena Luthor, classic kara, digging the fangs, lena literally fucks kara unconscious, when you go on a date with one person and end up having sex with someone else, when your sisters girlfriend is a vampire and you have to be okay with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwrath/pseuds/wonderwrath
Summary: Blue eyes focused on blood red lips and green eyes hovered over the pulse point on Kara’s neck.Lena never had any problem in keeping herself from biting someone, but now she had to urge to dig her teeth deep into Kara’s neck, needing to know if she tastes as good as she smelled.





	1. I

Kara never had a thing for big galas. It was too fancy, too many people, too much noise. Since she was a reporter people kept looking at her differently, mumbling under their breath, not realising that the blonde can hear every thought they had about her. Usually Kara was able to wrap them around her little finger, but not with the rich and famous of National City. Police officer melted under her smile, but everyone in a suit and tie gave her a dirty look. She wished that she could get drunk, she was holding on the champagne glass for almost half an hour now. Snapper forced her to attend this gala, trying to get a word from the new CEO in town. She was like a ghost, no one really got a word from her or seen her and now it was Kara’s mission to get a comment, so she had something to put in the newspaper. She could not find one picture of her, not one; it was like she didn’t even exist. The blonde already thought about hunting her down, using her powers to find her and force a comment out of her, so that she could leave. Alex was here and somehow she managed to get along way better than Kara did. The blonde wore a blue lace dress, only because it made her eyes pop out, with her hair falling down in golden curls, a few strands tied back and her glasses pressed tight against her face. It annoyed her that she couldn’t make up a story, like she did when her anonymous source gave her some insight tips, which was Supergirl, herself. She couldn’t publish anything about Lena Luthor, without knowing who she even was. It was her event, where the hell was she?

“Kara come on, stop sulking.”

“I am not…”

“Crinkle.”

Kara rolled her eyes. Alex was right, she was sulking. She usually could relax more but not today, she didn’t had the patience. But then there was a rumbling, the noise change a slightest but Kara’s senses were heightening, completely focused on what might come. Lena Luthor most love an entrance, all the focus was on the unknown, what might come or never will. Kara could hear high heels, clicking on the floor in a dominant and strong rhythm and when she looked up, laying her eyes on her for the first time, she was sure she stopped breathing. Six inch high heels, smooth calves, hint of perfect thighs, an ocean of white skin, covered by a black lace dress, making her curves look absolutely magnificent. Kara couldn’t see her arms, hidden by a floral lace design, but she didn’t have to, her imagination run wild thinking about everything that were hidden underneath. Her eyes lingered for a moment on blood red lips before she got lost in bright green eyes. The blonde wasn’t even shocked or realised that the pair of eyes kept staring at her first, waiting for Kara to look up. If Kara had known, she would have waited another three hours, just to take one look at her. She couldn’t look away, couldn’t turn away from that intense stare, looking deep down in her soul. Lena had her under her spell and there was nothing Kara could do about it and fairly, she didn’t want to. She felt a pull, her body telling her to go closer to her. Alex tried to get her attention, but Kara was gone, the only thing Alex got was her champagne glass, before she walked off.

They met in the middle, Kara unable to look away, her mouth slightly open, not even realising why she was here in the first place. It must have been all because of her.

Her.

_Lena._

Lena, who took her time attending her gala. It was not for the attention, it was the fact that she was about to enter a room with hundreds of people. She would hear their heartbeats, seeing the blood rush through their veins, smelling them. Still, after all those centuries, it took some focus to try to suppress her natural instinct. It wasn’t like back in the dark ages, where she could go outside and hunt, ripping them like thin paper, now she had to be careful, thanks to social media. She had a drink or two, leaving some blood stains on her lips, just in case if she needed something to calm her down, melting in with her lipstick. She was sitting in her office, listening to all the talking outside. It was mostly about her and she was smiling to herself. Oh if they only knew. She had no patience for chitchat, didn’t felt the need to fill everyone in and even though this event was for her company, she didn’t felt the need to attend the gala at all. Yes she had to, at least walk around, showing herself, before she could go back to her private chambers. Her so called family abandoned her a long time ago and yet she cared enough to look after the company. She already hired someone else to do her job, since she had other arrangements, but she could not put Miss Arias in her spot. Lena was greeting people, shaking hands if necessary until she felt it. Lena felt eyes on her and when she turned around she saw the blonde, taking in every inch of her body. It was usually something she was not fond off and now she couldn’t wait to meet the mystery blonde.  
  
Lena was waiting, waiting for her to meet her gaze and when she did, the brunette was met by the bluest eyes she has ever seen. She couldn’t deny that Kara was beautiful; she was caught by everything around her. Her hair surrounded her face like a halo, the dress was hugging her perfectly and her neck looked strong and delicious. The blonde smelled like flowers and sunshine and Lena never thought she would be attracted by sun kissed skin likes hers, but she could already feel how she wanted to savour that feeling. Her heart was strong and Lena saw how it hammered against Kara’s chest. It was different, Lena could feel it and yet she couldn’t describe what was so different about Kara. It didn’t matter, they meet in the middle, Lena not caring that she was having a conversation - she felt starstruck. Lena was wrong, she was not only beautiful - she was absolutely breath-taking. Blue eyes focused on blood red lips and green eyes hovered over the pulse point on Kara’s neck. Lena never had any problem in keeping herself from biting someone but now she had to urge to dig her teeth deep into Kara’s neck, needing to know if she tastes as good as she smelled.

Lena could feel her hot breath on her lips, making her swallow hard. She bite in her bottom lip, licking the last reminder of blood from it. She was confused about what all of this meant but she did not care, neither did Kara. Lena should talk to people and someone here attended this gala only to get an interview, but none of them cared anymore. Kara had the urge to pull her into a kiss, wanting to know how she tastes like. They were just standing there, like magnets that couldn’t stay away from each other and it was Lena who made the first move.

“Come.”

It was an invitation for whatever Kara wanted to do, a hand reaching out for her. For a second Kara thought about the consequences, the fact that she was here for her job, that she had a date tomorrow, that she didn’t knew who Lena Luthor was or why she couldn’t stop looking at her, but in the end it didn’t matter.  
Lena’s hand wasn’t alone for long; Kara grabbed it, completely ignoring her big sister in the back and also the fact that Lena’s hand was so cold, but yet so soft. They left, the blonde had no idea where Lena would take her, but she didn’t care. Kara wanted to pin her against the wall but in the end it was her ending up pressed against the cold surface. She didn’t know where they were, nor did she care, the only thing she cared about was Lena and her cold lips. Maybe it was all in Kara’s head, maybe the sensation made her feel cold but god, it felt so good. Lena played her like a piano and Kara followed her into the rabbit hole. It was chaste at first, as if Lena wanted to make sure that it was okay, but Kara pulled their hips together the second she had a taste of her, opening her mouth and Lena couldn’t resist the urge to run her tongue over her bottom lip. Lena senses were occupied by everything Kara, her heat, her smell, her taste, it drove her absolutely mad. She was so warm, Lena felt like it burned her from the inside out. Kara had her hands buried in smooth dark hair, pulling it, not getting enough from everything that was Lena. She had a slight metallic taste on her tongue, unlike Kara, who properly still tasted like minty toothpaste, but she didn’t waste one thought about it.  
  
It was all teeth and tongue, Kara tried to push Lena closer to her, surprised by the strength both women put on show. The blonde had a strong pull on her and Lena pressed herself against that strong Kryptonian body, not allowing her to move another inch. Kara’s glasses almost landed on the floor, when she felt those lips on her neck and a hand on her thigh. _Fuck._ That mostly likely wasn’t what Snapper asked her to do, but she didn’t care. She had goose bumps all over her body, Lena felt so cool against Kara’s hot Kryptonian body. The Luthor knew that she played a dangerous game, being so close to her artery. She tasted like heaven and the noises she made when Lena run her tongue over her pulse point were like music in her ears. Lena could feel the heat radiating from her core on her thigh, pressing herself closer to her. She bite her, slightly, just a little bit to make her moan loader, pushing her dress up to tease her, but it was so hard. Kara was like the salvation Lena was looking for and now she had her and it was too much for her. She couldn’t hold back, digging her teeth deeper into Kara’s skin, only to realise that she was unable to mark her. She was sucking her skin, biting it and her skin still looked flawless. Lena’s fangs were out and she knew she shouldn’t, but my god, Kara’s heartbeat was hammering underneath her touch and she smelled so good, her body was out of her own control. No matter how badly she wanted to have a taste, she couldn’t and when the realisation hit her she stepped back. Kara was still panting, not even realising what happened, why Lena decided to stop this. The brunette was frowning, wondering what Kara was hiding from her, since she could not be a human. She was shocked about herself for letting herself go like that and now the big question, who was Kara and where did she came from?

“What’s wrong?”

Kara didn’t realise what she was about to do. Lena could have done everything with her and Kara willingly would have spread her legs. But that would not happen, not today. Lena shook her head and left, shocked by herself and her actions.

“Lena.”

The blonde was panting, felt the urge to run after Lena and she did, but she was already gone. Her lipstick was smeared all over her face, Kara could still smell her but she couldn’t see or hear her. Where did she go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dress: [click me](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c6/83/db/c683db4a0c96dc7b34edd996f980e8ac.jpg)
> 
> come yell at me!  
> [My tumblr](https://wonderwrath.tumblr.com/)


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the love!

“Ponytail!”

Kara had her head in her hands, eyes closed. She wasn’t thinking about an article, how to make it sound better, all she could think about was Lena. Every time when she closed her eyes it felt like Lena was there with her, looking at her with those bright green eyes, making her forget everything else. She wished she would have forced herself into Lena’s touch yesterday; Kara desperately needed to know how it felt like. The things Lena did to her by just looking at her, Kara could feel how a blush was crawling up her neck. She almost touched herself last night, when she thought about the kiss and the way Lena’s cold fingertips glide over her sensitive skin. Kara was playing with the hem of her shirt, fingertips teasing herself but she wouldn’t give Lena the pleasure, not after she just left her there.

“Ponytail!!!”

Her coffee cup fell on the floor when she jumped up. _Shoot._ She tried to pick up the pieces, only to make a bigger mess, her blush crawling all over her face.

“Yes….Yes I am here.”

“I’m glad. Where is my article?”

“Um…I…She…” _Sorry boss, I was busy getting almost laid._

“I don’t care. You have till noon.”

How would she get an article in two hours?

“Come on, she is at LuthorCorp right now, you better hurry up if you want to keep this job.”

_Shoot._

Kara stopped in her movement when she realised what Snapper just said. _No._ No, no, no, no. She was not able to face Lena again. Hopefully she would say no, not like Lena cared enough to ask for her name – not like Kara did, but at least she did know Lena’s name, she doubt that Lena cared about every reporter in the city.

She thought that calling would be inacceptable, her chances in getting turned away were higher if she just turned up. Who wanted a reporter in their big company? Kara never been to L-Corp before, she never wanted to; she didn’t even wanted to go now. She was still mad at Lena, even though she couldn’t even explain what happened. She willingly would have slept with her, a complete stranger, and that was nothing Kara usually did and yet Lena occupied every free space Kara had to offer, unable to think about anything else.

“Hey Kara.”

_James._

And why did she suddenly decide to run away? Did Kara smell that bad? She had a shower before the gala, put more perfume on then necessary, what did she do wrong? Or maybe Lena realised what she was doing, something that Kara should have done. Having sex in an office with a complete stranger, what was she thinking!

“Kara.”

“Yes? Sorry I am just….um…” There was no way that she could explain what was going on in her head.

“Are we still on for tonight?”

“Tonight?”

“Our date?”

“Oh yes, yes….yeah sure.”

Kara completely forgot that she was supposed to go on a date with James tonight. She had a thing for him, she always did. He was tall, handsome and those pearly whites. She thought he was the most handsome person in here, until she met Lena and now he didn’t seem that special anymore. All Kara could think about was Lena. How she would look like spread out on her sheets, how good she must feel inside of her and Rao, she wanted to see her naked. She rather would go on a date with her than James and she couldn’t believe that she was still thinking about her.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just work. Gotta go.”

Her heart was hammering against her chest. She wouldn’t see Lena anyway; Kara didn’t know why she was so nervous. Maybe it was the building, all those people, security, cameras, she felt like everyone was looking at her. She felt like Lena was looking at her again, but that couldn’t be or was she watching her over the CCTV?

* * *

Lena could smell Kara before she was thinking about entering-Corp. She would never forget her smell or the way her heart was beating - her strong heart beat hammering against her chest. There was a smile on her face, when she turned to her computer, switching over to her security cameras, seeing her standing right there in the lobby. She realised that she should call security to get her out of the building, but she couldn’t, instead she called Jess, to tell security that Kara could come upstairs. The brunette did know that it was a stupid mistake but she couldn’t resist, she needed to know what Kara was, what made her so special that Lena lost herself. She did bite her, something she would never do, not in such a reckless way, the only thing that was holding her back was Kara. Her fangs couldn’t go through her impenetrable skin and it drove Lena mad that she couldn’t figure out why. She was glad, in a way she did, but she was alive for so many centuries and she never had a problem like that, just like a person never occupied her mind like that.

* * *

“Miss Luthor is awaiting you.”

So Lena was watching her, there was no way that she could have known that Kara would come over. She doubted that Snapper called to make sure that she would get her interview.

“She is?”

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

_  
_ “Right this way Miss Danvers.”

Jess led the way and Kara followed, still not understanding what was happening.

She somehow ended up in this big office, feeling trapped. Kara swallowed hard when she saw Lena, looking incredible sexy. Ugh.

“Miss Danvers, what a surprise.”

Lena got up and Kara wished she didn’t. High heels, black pencil skirt, blood red top matching her lips, with a blazer, showing of her perfect arms. She felt like it got really hot in here all of sudden. The blonde tried not to look Lena in the eyes but she didn’t know if it was better to stare at her boobs or resist the pull she felt last time. She looked up, meet Lena’s intense stare, trying to remind herself how mad she was.

“I didn’t know you were expecting me.”

“Oh I own this company so every unusual suspect gets reported to me Kara.”

“How…”

“You attended my gala; don’t you think I know who was on my guest list?”

Kara was slightly nodding, holding onto her notebook with her dear life. Lena was smiling at her, making her knee feel weak.

The blonde looked adorable; Lena couldn’t deny how good she looked. She was covered in light tones, white, rose and beige, something Lena didn’t even had in her wardrobe, it made her look so warm. Lena wanted to reach out, desperate for her heat but she was afraid that she couldn’t control herself.

“Anyway, what can I do for you?”

So they wouldn’t talk about what happened. Kara didn’t know if she was mad about it or not, but somehow she felt relieved.

“I am here as a reporter. My boss is very insistent on me getting an interview from you. And I know that you don’t do interviews, I tried to copy something but there isn’t much, so I thought I try my luck by knocking on your door.” Kara was rambling, unable to look at Lena, having her head down to hide her blush. And Lena was biting her lip; she could feel how Kara’s heartrate went faster with every word she said. She realised she played a dangerous game, but she loved to burn her fingers.

“Okay.”

Kara looked up, not believing what she just heard.

“Okay?”

“Under one condition.”

Kara was about to say _anything_ , but she was glad that her mouth stopped her.

“Join me for dinner.”

“Excuse me?”

“Have dinner with me.”

Kara wanted to ask if she was serious, why she would think that Kara wanted to have dinner with her after what she pulled at the gala, but god, she wanted to have dinner with her so badly. Even more when she got lost in those green eyes again, feeling like Alice in Wonderland.

“Okay.”

“Good, take a seat.”

Kara did, putting her bag on the floor, trying to find her notes. Lena didn’t make it easy for her. She was leaning back in her big chair, looking so deliciously good, while Kara tried to be all professional, but she wasn’t. She was blushing more and more every time she opened her mouth, she was stuttering and she couldn’t stop thinking about kissing her. She was wondering how Lena sounded when she came, with her name on her lips, holding onto the sheets. She felt like Lena was aware about what was going on in her head, which made everything a hundred times worse. Kara felt so unprofessional but technically Lena attacked her, the CEO of a billion dollar company couldn’t keep her hands of her during her own gala.  
  
Lena behaved more then she thought she would. She didn’t stop staring at Kara, bite and licked her lips every now and then, fully aware how Kara was squirming in her chair in response. She stuttered more and more and Lena loved teasing her. She adored the red colour in her face, loved the way she was playing with her pen to keep herself busy. It all distracted her from the fact how good she smelled; Lena didn’t even want to think how her blood tasted. If she only figured out what was so special about Kara.

“Thank you for your time.” Kara grabbed her stuff, not bothering about the mess in her bag, heading for the exit when Lena stopped her.

“I think you forgot something.”

“Hm?”

“Dinner? Tonight?”

Kara was about to nod when she realised that she had plans. _God dammit James._

“I can’t. I am sorry. I already have a…thing.” _Date._ Was it still a date? She almost had sex with Lena, was it really necessary to have a date? Maybe she should call it a dinner with a friend, work colleague, anything.

“Tomorrow. And no excuses. I can be **_very_** _insistent_ Kara.”

“It’s not…I just…” Kara was shaking her head, before she turned around again, trying to escape.

“Kara.”

The blonde stopped in her tracks, feeling how Lena came closer.

“I want to apologize.”

“For kissing or for leaving me?” Kara turned around and Lena was laughing.

“Leaving. You owe me some answers.”

“I owe _you_ some answers? I don’t understand.”

“You will.”

Lena was smiling and Kara kept staring at her lips. She couldn’t believe she was going to have dinner with Lena. She supposed to stay mad. She shook her head, trying to leave again when she felt a pull. Lena pulled her into a kiss and Kara dropped everything she was holding in her hands, pulling Lena closer seemed more important than her work. She couldn’t believe that she was pressed against the wall once more. Lena was cold again and Kara was wondering if something was wrong with her powers, she never felt the cold that badly; maybe she needed some more time under the sunbed. Maybe that would explain everything that was going on here. The attraction she felt for Lena was not normal, she almost let her ravish her yesterday, and she almost touched herself. Now she forgot that she was actually mad at her and yet her she was, panting, try to find a surface she could grind again. Or was it kryptonite? Was it red kryptonite? Was that the metallic taste she had on her lips? How did Lena know about it? Did she use red kryptonite to get in bed? It didn’t made sense. Kara could feel that taste again on Lena’s tongue, she was hunting after it. She bite in Lena’s bottom lip, harder than she should when Lena pressed her hand against her core, and Lena swore she could taste her own blood. Kara was wet and throbbing, she wanted it so badly.

“Just do it.”

And Lena did, her hand was faster in Kara’s panties then even the blonde anticipated but my god, it was exactly what she needed. Kara felt cold fingers in her wet heat, throwing her head back when Lena landed on her clit.

“Guess I wasn’t the only one who was thinking about it.”

Lena was whispering in her ear, licking her ear lobe, smiling when Kara got louder. She was so wet, it drove Lena mad but at least that distracted her from her neck. She shouldn’t, it wasn’t her intention at all to fuck in her office, but she couldn’t deny that she wanted to do that yesterday until she got disturbed by her own thoughts and her hunger. Lena tried to focus on Kara’s noises, how good she felt around her fingers, but her eyes were still distracted by the fast pulse visible on her pulse point.

“Miss Luthor, your 11 o’clock is here.”

Kara opened her eyes, finally realising what was happening. Lena stopped as well, completely forgotten about her actual work agenda for today. She didn’t want to but she stepped away, the last thing she needed was Jess in her office, while Kara was moaning her name over and over again.

“I will be there in five minutes.”

Kara pulled her dress down, when Lena licked her fingers clean. Her blue eyes were completely blown out, she forgot to breathe for one second.

“You don’t have to go.” Lena could make her come in less than two minutes. God if Kara wanted to then she could come twice, Lena knew how to please a woman. She wanted to say that, tell her what a good lover she was, but Kara already made up her mind.

“I…um….I have to write the article. I should…” Wow. What was going on with her? She didn’t know anything about Lena Luthor and yet here she was, waiting for her to completely rip her apart.

“I see you tomorrow. Have a good night Kara and enjoy your _thing_.”

Ugh James, how could she forget?

* * *

Kara thought about telling James that she couldn’t go, but she felt bad about it. Rao, Lena fucked her and she was about to have a date with James. Her head was about to explode, she couldn’t even talk to Alex about it because she didn’t know what to say? She didn’t know if her big sister needed to know about the urge she had, how Lena attacked her, twice, and Kara just let her? Maybe she was able to tell him that this wouldn’t work out. She didn’t had to tell him about Lena, even though her and Lena weren’t a thing, but she couldn’t be with him, not anymore, the whole game changed. Kara wanted to lie, wanted to tell him that she couldn’t because they worked together and it would made everything awkward, but she realised that she couldn’t do that either. So she let it happen. She didn’t even care if she looked pretty enough; simple make up, a simple dress, her hair back in a slightly messy bun. He hugged her, telling her how good she looked and she just shrugged it off. Kara didn’t really feel hungry, which was unusual for her, but she still ordered, less than usual, James asking if she was alright. Again, she just pretended that it was work and then he kept talking throughout most of their dinner and Kara honestly didn’t mind. She had nothing to say anyway, her whole mind was occupied with Lena.  
  
_Lena, Lena, Lena._

“Lena.”

Kara almost stabbed herself when she saw her. What was she doing here? National City wasn’t really that small, why would she come to the same restaurant? James didn’t choose the cheapest restaurant but she was sure, that Lena’s taste was more sophisticated than this. She was waiting for her to turn around, not caring what James had to say; who didn’t even realise that her date had eyes for someone else; when she saw that Lena was not alone. Of course she wasn’t. Why would she go out alone, she was absolutely stunning and looked ridiculously sexy in that black dress? Kara felt like someone took the ground away from under her feet when Lena turned around. She had smoky eyes and Kara felt like she was melting. And then she looked at her, licking her lips and tilting her head slightly. Her date had an arm around Lena’s waist and Kara jumped up in response.

“Kara what is going on?”

”It only takes one second.” She wanted to tell James to shut up; she had way more important things to deal with. Kara was angry and she felt jealous? Ugh. She stormed towards Lena and the brunette was smiling more when she saw the rage in Kara’s eyes. Lena was smart enough to quickly excuse herself from her _date_ , when Kara stopped right in front of her.

“Are you following me?”

“Why would I do that? You didn’t want to have dinner with me so I have dinner with someone else.” Lena acted so innocent, trying to sweet talking Kara but the blonde was furious and she didn’t know why, which made it worse.

Lena was looking at James, while Kara had a look at her _date_.

“Is that so? You couldn’t just wait another day?”

“You didn’t push your thing back did you? He is handsome. Didn’t know he would be your type.”

“Why? What do you think my type is?”

Kara talked herself right into a trap and Lena was biting her lip when she realised that Kara definitely did not think straight anymore. She was the same height as Kara with her heels; it was easy for her to lean closer to her ear.

“We both know what you are craving.”

Kara had to close her eyes, Lena’s voice in her ear did things to her, and so did her perfume.

“And don’t deny it. You were so wet earlier and I barely touched you. It’s okay, I think about you too.” She was licking her ear lobe and Kara moved back.  
She looked back to James who was on his phone and to Lena’s _date_ , before she grabbed Lena by her arm, dragging her into the toilets. Lena let out a noise of surprise when she realised how strong Kara must be, usually no one could move her away that quickly if Lena didn’t wanted to and now she found herself thrown against the door, with Kara’s hot body being pressed against hers. A pair of warm strong hands found her backside and she was lifted up before she even realised what happened. Kara’s warm tongue asked for entrance and Lena grabbed her face, giving her whatever she asked for. Her dress got pushed up, but she didn’t care, Lena felt like she was burning alive. Kara grinded against her, with Lena meeting her motions. She could feel how the muscles were playing underneath Kara’s skin, digging her blunt fingernails into her scalp, before she had to let go, one hand finding her way on Kara’s back, pushing her closer towards her. Lena was moaning, Kara was so hot, she made her feel like her own body temperature was actually rising. She threw her head back, with Kara’s hands wandering over her thighs, when the blonde started to suck on her neck.

“You know, it is only a work thing.”

Kara bite in her neck, maybe harder than should, before she looked into that addictive pair of green eyes.

“You always look that sexy when you have a work thing?”

The blonde was angry and Lena was thriving on it.

“Only with special clients.”

Kara grinded harder against her and Lena threw her head back again. It was only then that Kara realised what Lena was wearing underneath – a garterbelt.

“Oh Rao.” Her finger glide over the material and she almost lost it. Just when she thought Lena couldn’t look any better.

“Special client huh?” She was completely star struck, looking on the movements on her finger, so close to rip all the clothes of Lena’s body.

“Just like you and your special friend Kara.”

Kara didn’t know why they had this conversation or why it mattered. She felt angry and possessive over something that didn’t belong to her and yet she felt like Lena acted the same way – she didn’t know if it was reassuring or not.

“He is not…”

“And neither is he.”

They were staring at each other; Kara’s hand still caressing Lena’s sensitive skin but Lena was waiting. She was a hunter, she was playing with Kara and Kara obeyed her so perfectly, at least that what Lena thought. Lena thought she had everything under control that she would use a second when Kara wasn’t watching to bring her down on her knees, but Kara was one step ahead. The blonde ripped her panties off, Lena’s escaping a gasp, even more when Kara entered her without a warning. The brunette threw her head back, when Kara started to thrust into her. She never thought that her day would end like that, being fucked by Kara in a public restroom. That’s not what she had foreseen, but Kara turned the tables and truth be told, Lena didn’t care anymore.

“Harder.”

She hold onto the door and Kara, waiting for her to obey but the blonde was smirking.

“Say please.”

Lena grabbed her neck forcefully, pulling her closer.

“Oh don’t make me hurt you.”

The thing was, Lena tried to push Kara away, but she didn’t move one inch. It was like she didn’t even realise that Lena was trying. Lena was holding back, of course she was, she didn’t wanted to break Kara’s bones, but it was usually more effective. 

“Guess you were thinking about it too.” Lena was so wet and she felt even better than Kara anticipated.

“I was but…harder.”

Kara gave Lena harder, if she needed it so desperately. The blonde put her hand on the top of the stall door, when she started to put more strength in her movements. She used her hip to support her thrusts and Lena had no idea what hit her. She didn’t hold back and anyone who would walk in would realise that the CEO of L-Corp was moaning for her.

“God Kara.”

Lena couldn’t deny that she felt so good. She was so warm; Lena could feel the blood running through Kara’s veins, which gave her a kick of another kind. She could feel it inside of her and it turned her on so damn much. Kara did exactly what Lena needed and she was surprised how good she was. Her trusts were steady and forceful, even know she carried Lena’s whole weight, the brunette couldn’t deny that it was hot. Feeling her hot tongue on her neck was even better, Lena had to dig her fingernails deep into Kara’s shoulder. Kara put her thumb on her clit and Lena felt that she would come any second. Lena swallowed to the hunger she felt for Kara’s blood, hoping her fangs wouldn’t show; when she felt the wonders Kara did to her body.

“Oh yes, yes, yes, Kara…”

Lena threw her head back, with Kara’s name on her lips, feeling the support of her hand on her ass, which she gladly accepted – she lost every control of her body. They were things Kara didn’t realise, mostly because she wasn’t used to it. Lena was panting, but she had no heartbeat. She had no pulse point on her neck, but Kara didn’t realise that once, even though her tongue run over it a million times, like it did right now. Lena didn’t sweat nor did her body temperature change at all, something Kara wouldn’t notice, since she was exactly the same. And Lena was strong, she didn’t bruise, like she should have with the way Kara dragged her in here and throw her against the door.

Kara was kissing her neck, run her lips over her jaw before she waited for Lena to open her eyes. Lena took another moment, making sure that her eyes didn’t change, when she finally opened them to be met by a very dark pair of blue eyes. The blonde pulled her fingers out slowly, making Lena gasp and even more when Kara copied her motion; she put her fingers in her mouth to lick them clean. There was a smirk on her face, with Lena mirroring her motion, when she put her down and left the stall. Kara knew that Lena wanted to kiss her but she wouldn’t give her that satisfaction. Kara was washing her hands, trying to wipe of Lena’s lipstick of her face and the brunette did the same, after she pulled her dress back down and picking her panties back up. It was only a matter of time till someone would come in, Kara was on a date and Lena just arrived for her _work arrangement_.

Kara was staring at her and Lena couldn’t deny that it did things to her. Wanting, blown out, dark blue eyes taking in every inch of her. Another place and another time and Lena would make sure that Kara was screaming her name over and over again.

“Enjoy your date.” Kara had a tone in her voice that Lena couldn’t categorise, but she didn’t like it. The blonde left and Lena went after her, grabbing her arm again.

“Wait. You forgot something.”

And sweet Kara turned around, leaning in for a kiss, but was stopped by Lena’s fingers, nodding in James direction. Oh shoot, he was still here. She couldn’t go back, there was no way that she was able to handle being in the same room with Lena any longer, but could she just leave? Maybe she just needed to make a Supergirl business up.

“I have to go.”  
  
Lena furrowed her brows, unable to follow Kara’s thoughts.

“Don’t forget about tomorrow.”

“I won’t.”

After Kara left, Lena had a look at James, wondering what she must have told him, since he didn’t look disappointed or that hurt at all. Lena knew that she would be furious, if Kara left her to have sex with someone else, to just leave without saying anything. It made her smile, thinking about Kara’s face, how she couldn’t hold back and she was smiling even more when that so called date left the restaurant, while she was still busy on her work arrangement. In a way Lena did choose this restaurant for a reason, because she could smell Kara, but it was a lucky shot. She still didn’t expect that Kara would jump up and ravish her in the bathroom. Lena could still feel her inside of her. She was smirking to herself, because Kara actually thought she was on a date and that’s why she acted the way she did. It was a mutual agreement, Lena was feeding him and he would offer himself later to her. A walking blood bank, something that was necessary occasionally and yet she wished she didn’t had to do that. All Lena could think about was Kara, those blue wanting eyes and her warm body. She still had her smell in her nose, when she pierced that guy’s skin with her fangs, imagining how it would be to taste Kara and even if it was just once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell at me!  
> [My tumblr](https://wonderwrath.tumblr.com/)


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will let you have this one, since germany finally won...

Kara felt like she was dreaming. Did last night really happen or was it just wishful thinking? The blonde almost lost her mind, thinking about everything that happened in the last two days. It has been _two days_ and Lena completely turned her world upside down. There was something about her that Kara couldn’t put into words. Kara felt like since the first time she looked into those green eyes, something happened to her and she yet had to decide if it was good or bad. It was addictive, that feeling Lena gave her, she still felt bad though. James texted her after she just disappeared, but Kara didn’t reply anything back yet. She was glad that she did not have Lena’s number; otherwise she would have woken up in a different bed this morning. Kara couldn’t believe how erratic she acted, like her and Lena were a thing, while she was on an official date, a date that never should have happened. She needed to tell James that whatever this was, it had to stop before it even started. She used to act like a complete goofball because of him, but now she had no problem leaving him on an official date to ravish Lena on the toilets like a horny teenager. What was happening to her?

There was a knock on the door and when Kara looked up, she saw Alex waiting for her to open the door, when the realisation hit her - she forgot to call her. Alex wanted to know how the date went and Kara promised to call, but she never did.

“Kara I will come in if you won’t open the door.”

The blonde thought about escaping, before she got herself up, to open the door for Alex. There was no way that she could hide from her big sister.

“Hi.”

“Hi, I was worried, you did not call.”

Kara only nodded, dragging herself back to the couch.

“Oh was it that bad?”

The door was closed and Alex found herself hugging her sister.

“I did something stupid.”

“Did you guys had sex?”

“What?! No!” The thought of her and James having sex was nothing Kara could picture anymore, but then she realised that it wasn’t the complete truth and Alex would find out one way or another. “I did…but not with James.”

Alex was blinking for a second, before she let go of Kara. “Woah, wait a minute. So you went on a date with James but you had sex with someone else?”

Kara didn’t even had to say anything, Alex knew that her sister couldn’t lie and the panic in her eyes confirmed that. She never would make something up like that, who would even come up with a story that ridiculous?

“How? Why? Who did you sleep with? Kara!”

The how was a good question, how was Kara able to leave to have a quickie in the restroom? But then, if Alex had a look at Lena, she would understand.

“Lena.” It was just a whisper and in a way Kara did not know if Alex heard her, but the second her sister gasped, she was sure she did.

“Lena? As in Lena Luthor? As in the girl you run away with, when you left me alone during _her_ gala?”

The blonde was nodding again, burying her face in her hands.

“Oh my god Kara, how did that happen?”

And then Kara just exploded, she needed to let it out and who was better than listening to her rant about Lena then her own sister?

“Alex since the gala I can’t get her out of my head. I left with her and I would have done anything with her, if she didn’t run away first. And then I went to her office and she…I saw her in the restaurant and she looked so good and I got jealous seeing her with someone else. She knows that I can’t stop thinking about her and I just lost myself. I dragged her into the toilets and…”

“Okay Kara I get the picture!” Alex had her hands in front of her mouth, not knowing what to say. “Kara I can’t believe you. There was me thinking it went bad but you had sex with Lena Luthor instead.”

“I know, I feel so bad.”

“Did you talk to him about it?”

“No, I just left.”

“Kara!”

“I wanted to cancel it anyway but then I felt bad.”

“So you thought having sex with someone else during your date is the better choice?”

“I didn’t mean to, it just happened.”

“You have to tell him.”

“I know.”

“Is that the reason why you are hiding at home?”

“I’m not.”

“I went to your office, James ask why you are late so don’t even try it.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“The truth.”

There was no way that Kara was able to tell James that she had sex with someone else during their date. She most likely was able to say that there was someone else, even though nothing made sense.

“You going to see her again aren’t you?”

There was even more guilt behind those blue eyes, because Kara needed to see her again. It was like a pull and the more she tried to ignore it, the stronger it got.

“I guess. She invited me for dinner but I don’t have her number or a place, so I might just hide here the whole day.”

That was Kara’s plan, hiding here, hoping everything would fix itself. But then she turned her head, hearing sirens in the distance and Alex put a reassuring hand on her shoulders.

“Be careful, I mean it.”

A blur of red and blue exit the window and Alex hoped that Kara took her advice.

* * *

 

Lena was sitting in her office, composing an email to seduce one of her enemies to accept her offer. It did not happen often that Lena had to go down on her knees, but he refused to meet her which would make everything so much easier. Not as easy as Kara who walked into her trap over and over again. It made Lena smile, thinking about Kara, but on the other hand, Lena felt the same way. Kara took advantage of her and she let it happen, getting ravished by the blonde, something that really wasn’t Lena’s style. And yet she couldn’t stop thinking about it. She would drag Kara to dinner tonight if she would show up and definitely telling her that she wasn’t allowed to have sex with anyone else, not even with James Olsen.

But then something happened that she did not expect.

Something broke through her wall, ripping into her ceiling. A heat vision of a different kind ripped her building apart, red met blue and she was falling, before she even realised what happened. Lena wasn’t worried, she was aware that she wouldn’t die; she was rather annoyed by the disturbance. That’s why she wanted to hide in the background, pulling the strings without being seen, so that this won’t happen. She would survive; everyone would look at her and ask questions. Lena didn’t scream nor did she look scared, she was just angry at the person who caused this. And this person came to her rescue; the brunette felt strong hands on her back, a red cape came into her sight before she looked into deep blue eyes.  She seen this eyes before, sharing the same intimate intense look a million times and yet she didn’t understand, too distracted by her surroundings. The fall was slowed down, those strong warm hands holding her tight and before she realised, she was on her way back up. Lena laid her hands on the blonde’s neck, letting her hands glide over the warm skin and then it hit her. Her office was a mess, but she didn’t even care about that. So is that way she couldn’t bite her, because Kara was Supergirl? Is that why she was so attracted to her? It was her, it was not only the eyes, that blonde hair, the way her pulse point was vibrating under that strong heartbeat, her smell was so unique, Lena could find her anywhere with her eyes closed.

“Are you hurt?” Kara took a step forward, wanting to touch her but decided against it.

“No.”

“I have to go.”

“Thank you Kara.”

Kara was about to turn around when she heard her name. She froze in her movement, but somehow managed to look back. She wanted to tell Lena how ridiculous her accusation was, but it seemed so useless and Lena catched her drift.

“You really think I wouldn’t recognize you? I must admit, it is a great cosplay, the glasses, ponytail and your sweet wardrobe but no Kara, you can’t fool me. I recognise those blue eyes anywhere. And your hands, don’t even try to deny it.”

Plus they had sex, Lena only had to close her eyes and she would see the way Kara looked at her, with the same pair of eyes she saw right in front of her.

Kara opened her mouth trying to find an excuse, just to say something to fix this, but she was distracted by that actual thing that was happening outside.

“Just go, we can talk about this later.”

And again, Kara opened her mouth, trying to find just one word, but failed again, so she decided just to go, leaving Lena behind, dealing with this mess on her own. Green eyes were still fixed on the spot were Kara was just standing, laughing at herself. Kara was Supergirl, from another planet. Of course. It made sense now and yet it was so surreal. She wasn’t even concerned about her office anymore; Lena was quick to grab her laptop, telling Jess to call the workers and made herself comfortable in the conference room. She planned on working but she couldn’t, she was waiting for Kara to come back to her, they **_really_** needed to talk.

* * *

 

There was some hesitation; Kara was watching Lena, done with the fight, deciding about what to do. It was easier for her to run away from James, but she realised she couldn’t and didn’t want to escape Lena in any way. Maybe it was a good thing that the Supergirl secret was out, Alex always said that glasses were never a good cover, but Lena was the only one who could tell. To be fair Kara didn’t hide it very well, as soon as she catched Lena, she got lost in those eyes again, touching her in a way she shouldn’t have, taking way longer in getting her into safety than usually. She was shocked that they hit L-Corp and even more when she saw Lena falling, she felt like she needed that moment longer just to make sure that Lena was okay and maybe that moment made Lena realise that it was Kara.

There was no way back, Kara landed on the balcony, tapping with her finger tips on the window, until Lena looked up and let her in.

“You moved?” Lena obviously had move, since Kara ripped her office apart.

“My office is a bit too windy; someone thought it was necessary to give me refurbishment.” Lena was smiling, she didn’t really mind, it should be fine in two days and if not, the whole tower belonged to her, she would find another office, but Kara seemed so tense.

“Are you okay? It was quite the fall. I am sorry about it, I pulled back too late.” Kara thought about using her x-ray vision to make that she was alright, but then thought it wouldn’t be the best idea to see Lena naked.

“Me? Yes don’t worry about it. The question is are you okay? You seem upset.” Lena had the feeling that Kara most likely didn’t tell people who she was, just like Lena didn’t tell anyone her real age.  

“I don’t know what to say.”

“I guess you are not really open about this.” This, her being Supergirl. Lena couldn’t deny, seeing Kara in that suit, it did things to her. She looked amazing. Usually she hide that body under her clothes, but now Lena could see muscles, strength and power. The brunette didn’t want to think about how much strength she must hide under there. She felt like she was talking to a different person, different posture, different voice, she seemed taller and bigger. It was hot. She wasn’t surprised anymore that Kara could bang her that easily.

“No I usually don’t tell everyone that I am, well, Supergirl. So I am a bit shocked that you found out that easily.” She told Winn, because he was her best friend and James, because he and Clark had a thing, so he knew anyway, but she never ever told anyone else. Alex kept it from Maggie for months until she figured it out herself and there was Lena who could tell after a few seconds.

“You should think about wearing a mask if you are so worried about it.” Lena took a few steps forward until she was in front of her, putting both hands on her chest. “Don’t worry Kara I am not telling anyone, no matter what happens.” At least Lena had her answer now. She was glad that she was unable to bite Kara, knowing that she was Supergirl and bulletproof, nothing went through her skin, not even Lena’s fangs. It was easing her mind, knowing she couldn’t snap and just attack her, but it also frustrated her. Her finger glide over the blonde’s neck and Kara laid her warm hands on Lena’s back, brows furrowing. “What’s bothering you?”

It was only fair if Lena told her the truth. There was no way in hiding it. It might have been easier for Kara to hide who she was, but Lena couldn’t hide that animal inside of her. She wanted to give Kara a choice, even though she realised that it wouldn’t be easy.

“I have to tell you something, but don’t run away.”

It was the most sincere thing she ever said to Kara and the blonde was confused. “Why would I run away?” Lena was the one walking away from her, going back to her desk and Kara didn’t understand what was going on.

“I am a vampire Kara.”

 It was simple and honest, Lena was calm and prepared for anything and yet Kara was laughing.

“You must be joking.”

Lena didn’t say anything; she let Kara have her moment of disbelief and ignorance, until she got herself back together.

“You are not joking.”

“No I am not Kara.”

Lena’s fangs were out before Kara could ask for some evidence, anything. She took one step back before she took two steps forward.

“How?” What was the appropriate question? Kara was never in that position like Winn, James or Alex, trying to figure out how to live their lives knowing that Kara was an alien. And now she tried to find the right reaction to Lena telling her that she was vampire. Kara was aware that she was not allowed to be judgemental, not her. She was from another planet, Lena most likely wasn’t.

“Really? You come from another planet, shoot fireballs out of your eyes and you ask me how that is possible?”

“I don’t know what to say. Can I touch them?” Was that appropriate? Maggie asked to grab her biceps and complimented her on her backside, so it couldn’t be that bad. Lena was nodding, which seemed like a good sign. Kara was careful, not scared that Lena might bite her or she would cut herself. The blonde could tell they were definitely sharp and secretly she asked herself if they could pierce her skin.

“Don’t worry; I am unable to hurt you.” Lena wished she hadn’t said that out loud. Kara at first didn’t realise the meaning behind those words, before she looked at her, seeing the guilt behind green eyes.

“Why would you say that?” Lena said it like she knew, like she tried it before, not read somewhere, that Supergirl skin was unbreakable. As if she already had the knowledge that her fangs were unable to hurt her, something that was unnecessary to mention, unless she hide something from her, unless she already tried it.

“Kara.” There was even more guilt building up and Kara realised that she was right.

“What did you do?” Kara stepped away again, needing space to be prepared for whatever Lena kept from her.

“I left the gala because I tried to bite you. When I realised what I did I ran away. I am sorry. I couldn’t resist, it happened before I realised what I was doing.”

“You tried to bite me?!” She was louder than she should be, but maybe everyone at L-Corp was a bloodsucking vampire.

“You have no idea how good you smell.” And it was so hard to explain it to someone who didn’t had the same animalistic instincts.

“So this is what all of this is about?”

“No Kara, I didn’t kiss you because I am after your blood, why would I still be here?”

Kara opened her mouth to throw an attack back at Lena until she realised that she didn’t had anything to say.

“You are playing with me.”

“I am not playing with you!”

“Why can’t I get you out of my head Lena? Every time when I close my eyes all I see is you. You are my first thought when I wake up and the last thing I think about when I close my eyes and then still, I dream about you. You are always on my mind. What did you do to me?”

Lena was smiling for a second, when she realised that she wasn’t the only one who felt that way until it felt like Kara was accusing her of performing some magic trick on her. “So that is my fault? You think I put a spell on you?”

“Well did you?”

“This is getting ridiculous. Kara I feel the same way about you but I am not here accusing you of enchanting me. I am a vampire not a bloody witch.”

Kara shook her head before she turned around ready to leave, but Lena was faster, standing in front of her within the next second, both hands on her chest. “Don’t even think about it.”

The blonde looked back where Lena stood just a moment ago and turned around, confused about what just happened. She grabbed her hands, trying to push her away, but Lena stood her ground.

“Lena.” It was a warning and a lot of frustration, Kara was not used to resistance.

“Kara.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I would like to see you try.”

Lena eyes changed colour and it was the first time that Kara saw her that way. The green turned into a blood red and Kara had no idea what to think about it. That’s why she wanted to leave, to get her head around it. She barely understood why she couldn’t stay away from Lena and now she told her that she was a vampire, something Kara only heard of from fantasy books and movies. She shouldn’t act the way she did, since she was an alien, being afraid herself to open about her secret, but this was so much more. And for a reason she didn’t understand, she reciprocate Lena’s motion, but her eyes stayed red only for a few moments.

“Lena, I am not running away, I just need to get my head around this.”

Kara still had her hands around Lena’s wrist, but it was much softer, so gentle that Lena felt like she got goose bumps. She still wasn’t over the fact how warm Kara was. Lena wanted to let her fingertips glide over that warm skin but she couldn’t and she didn’t want to force herself out of Kara’s embrace. The blonde let go, ready to finally get some air, thinking about all the revelations she learned tonight.

* * *

 

It was close to midnight when Kara finally made her next move - all in. There was no turning back, there never was. She tapped on the window with her fingertips in with the same rhythm she used before, waiting for Lena to get up and open the door for her. It wasn’t hard to find her. It was not that a lot of people had the knowledge about Lena’s whereabouts, but Kara found her and she was outside for hours. She didn’t tell James that whatever they had, it couldn’t continue. She also didn’t ask Alex for advice, she only would tell her not see Lena anymore, how bad it was that she know about her secret and how dangerous, but Kara didn’t care. She couldn’t stay away, she physically was not able to go home and pretend none of this ever happened. She tried, but she couldn’t. Yes, it was almost midnight and she missed dinner, she left Lena behind but she needed time to clear her head.

Kara made sure that Lena was still awake, but it felt forever until there was a movement, when green eyes scanned every inch of her face.

“You’re late.”

“You never told me time and place.”

“You always eat that late Supergirl?”

Lena wore a kimono, only underwear underneath, something Kara didn’t know yet. What Kara did see was pale legs, thighs she touched before, an ocean of skin. She would have fallen through the door if Lena wasn’t that kind to open it. Was it bad that she wanted to throw Lena in her sheets and ravish her?

Of course Lena picked up on that. Kara had super hearing but Lena could feel the blonde’s heartbeat like it was her own; she obviously liked what she saw. Oh Lena would destroy her.

“Can I ask you something?” Kara acted shy and Lena didn’t know what she was playing. But the brunette strut away, still feeling the blondes eyes on her.

“Anything you want.” She filled her wine glass up, taking a sip before she put it aside.

“Who was that guy yesterday?” Kara was about to tell James that she found someone else, James, who she had a crush on since day one and now that he finally saw her as more than a friend, she found Lena. Yes, she needed to know who that guy was from yesterday, Lena never gave her an answer, expect that it was work, which she didn't believe.

Lena expected all sorts of questions. Why can you walk in the sunlight? Can you see your mirror reflection? Are you allergic to garlic? But not Kara, she was wondering if she had sex with that guy from yesterday or not. There was a smirk on her lips, when she turned around to face Kara again.

“Really? From all the things you could ask you choose to wonder if I had sex with him?”

“I guess so.”

“No Kara I didn’t. I told you it was a work arrangement.”

Lena shook her head, before she took Kara’s face in her hands.

“Is that why you are so late? Wondering if I had sex with someone else?”

Lena bite in her bottom lip, letting her hands wander over those strong broad shoulders.

“You want to know what I did?”

Kara was nodding, again not realising that she walked right into another trap.

“I touched myself thinking about you.”

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Lena realised last time the effect it had when she whispered in Kara’s ear, now she was hoping for the same reaction.

“The vivid memory of you inside of me, tipped me over the edge so easily Kara. I am surprised you didn’t hear me.”

Her lips glide over the strong jaw of hers, before she walked back, not taking her eyes of Kara. She opened her robe, letting it glide slowly to the floor and Lena saw the moment Kara realised what she was wearing. Matching bra and panties, black lace, perfect contrast to her porcelain skin. The blonde was clenching her fists.

“It’s all yours.”

Kara grabbed her within the next moment, throwing her in the sheets and Lena let out a noise of surprise. She know that Kara was fast and strong but that aroused her on a whole new level. There was look of worry in those blue eyes; she never used her powers like that, even though Lena looked more than fine, she still was concerned.

“I told you before Kara, you can’t hurt me.”

To show her, Lena pushed Kara on her back, pressing her deeper in the sheets when she tried to escape.

“You had your fun.”

Kara was surprised when she realised that Lena had no problem whatsoever to push her down, but she definitely was too distracted by all that skin, that she most likely didn’t try hard enough.

Lena hovered over her lips, pulling back every time Kara tried to lean in for a kiss. She tried to free herself from Lena’s grip around her wrist but she had no chance. It was the first time that she wasn’t strong enough and it didn’t evolve kryptonite, only a half-naked Lena on top of her. She got frustrated, but who could blame her? There was so much skin to explore, so much cleavage. Kara tried to imagine how she must look like naked the first time they met, but that was nothing compared to the reality.

“Tell me how to get you out of this suit.”

Kara tried to get up. If that what she needed to finally kiss her, she would rip it of herself, but Lena pushed her back down.

“I said tell me. No one allowed you to get up.”

The blonde was squirming and Lena couldn’t deny that she loved to see her suffer.

“Zipper on the back.”

Lena let go of her wrists but shot a warning look towards Kara. She found the zipper quite quickly, ripping the cape of before she stripped Kara to her underwear, throwing her boots somewhere behind her. She was kneeing between Kara’s thighs unable to continue with her big plan, involving to ravish Kara until she begged her to stop.

It was undeniable, she looked like a goddess. Sun kissed skin, strong broad shoulders, and the right amount of muscles that made Lena’s mouth water. She completely zeroed out, unable to decide what she wanted to touch first.

“Lena?”

Maybe she blacked out for too long; Kara sounded and looked worried and it wasn’t because Lena eyes changed colour, she actually thought Lena wouldn’t like what she saw. She couldn’t even put in words how Kara made her feel, how good she looked, it wouldn’t do her justice.

Lena was pressed against her warm body within the next second, Kara moaning in her mouth when she finally kissed her. It felt like an eternity, Kara burying her hands in a mess of dark hair, opening her mouth to give easier access, desperately pushing her body up to get closer to everything that is Lena. It drove her crazy that she was trapped, with Lena completely taking over her body. Lena showed some mercy, just a little bit, but Kara had to pay a price. She slipped in between her legs, but Kara lost privilege of touching her, with cold hands back on her wrists, using it to grind against her. Her lips parted, unable to make a sound and when she throw her head back, Lena was quick to ravish her neck. It was undeniable that Kara’s heart beat was out of control, Lena could feel it everywhere, it was pulsating under her tongue and she did bite her, out of habit and because she loved it, but Kara didn’t mind. She finally moaned, so Lena did it again, harder, realising that there was no way that she could pierce her skin; it almost hurt her trying to go through. Even though she was desperate for it, Lena was glad that there was something that could stop her other than her willpower. Just hearing how fast her blood got pumped through her system did things to her, but no sound was better than Kara’s moan. Lena was smirking when she tried to get a reaction every time she bite her and the blonde couldn’t hide the fact that she actually liked it.

She let go of her wrists, but Kara didn’t even try to turn the tables around. She hold onto the sheets when Lena moved downwards, caressing the swell of her breasts, before she stopped, looking into blown out blue eyes. Lena was smirking and Kara at first didn’t understand why, other than her completely losing it, until she followed Lena’s index finger making her way over her sternum and under her bra, ripping it off in one swift motion. She couldn’t deny that it did things to her, but she didn’t know if it was the show of strength or the way Lena looked at her. Needless to say, she was moaning and even more when Lena attacked her again. She moved down, giving Kara no surface to grind against anymore. The blonde let out a whimper when a cold tongue made contact with her sensitive buds. Kara wanted to push her head down, because my god, she was ready for her from the second she dropped the robe on the floor, but Lena took her time. She was a tease, not allowing Kara to take the upper hand, forcefully pushing her down every time she tried to do something she wasn’t allowed to. Lena was playing with the hem of her shorts, pulling back when Kara attempted to knock her out when she pushed her hips up. And when Kara tried to get up again, Lena had enough.

“You don’t listen do you?”

“You are teasing me.”

“Patience. I will get you there.”

Lena would fuck her brains out but not when she wouldn’t listen. Kara lost privilege of touching her again and Lena could tell she wasn’t happy with it, but it was her own fault.

“I will let go if you stop moving.”

Until then she had to suffer, but not as much as she might thought. Lena reached down to rip her shorts of and took care of her own panties as well. Kara almost lost herself in Lena’s eyes, who was staring down at her with such an intensity, she didn’t even realise what Lena was doing, until she got violently attacked, arching up when she felt how wet Lena was. The brunette was grinding against her with such force, Kara couldn’t shut up even if she wanted to. It didn’t help that she couldn’t hold onto anything, something to help her through, no, Lena wouldn’t let her have that. She was selfish, seeing Kara like that was absolutely beautiful. Lena could feel every inch of her body, feeling her heartbeat pulsating everywhere. That powerful being was suffering under her and yes, Lena took advantage of it. She wouldn’t let go of her until she lost consciousness, since Lena had so much to give to someone that beautiful as Kara.

“Don’t move.”

Lena did, moving down and Kara followed her with so much desperation in her eyes, Lena had to bite her lip. She wanted to tease Kara more, but she knew she was unable the second her tongue made contact with her clit. Not only was she wetter than expected, she tasted so good. Lena was thinking about Kara’s taste every time they met and mostly it was about her blood, but this was a thousand times better. She pulled her closer, drinking her like her favourite bottle of wine and Kara didn’t even know what to hold onto first. The headboard snapped in two, when she just tried to find something and before she even had time to worry about it, she came, with Lena’s name on her lips, over and over again.

Lena gave her not even a minute to recover, before she went back to work, watching how Kara’s abs were twitching with every one of her strokes, feeling how addictive she got to it. She got addictive to her taste, the noises she made and how responsive her body was. Kara ripped her bed apart but Lena didn’t care.  
  
“Tell me what you need.”  
  
Kara’s throat was dry; she didn’t even know how to speak anymore. What did she need? She came already twice in five minutes; it seemed like Lena already know how good she was. Was she teasing her again?

“I will do whatever you need Kara, use your voice.”

There was a smirk on Kara’s lips and Lena almost laughed when she finally opened her mouth.

“I need it harder.”

God she was brave. Lena was amused; she couldn’t deny that the reminder of her desperate plea yesterday to get fucked harder was hilarious, but Kara wasn’t in the position to be that cocky. She was in Lena’s bed on her back and she asked her to get completely destroyed.

“Whatever makes you scream darling.”

It wasn’t a threat; it was a promise. Kara thought her throat was dry now but the second Lena entered she was aware of the fact that she would lose her voice tonight. She wanted to hold onto Lena, still too scared to touch her. The bed was almost completely destroyed. She threw her head back, giving Lena perfect access to her neck. The brunette already caught up on Kara’s need to get bitten, how louder she got with every thrust. Kara threw her hands back, trying to get some support from the wall behind her, something to meet Lena’s forceful thrusts, even thought she was scared that she would fuck her right through it. Lena was amazed by the strength in Kara’s core, able to meet her movements over and over again – she never thought that she’d be so attracted to body strength, but she was, feeling the need to bite in every one of her abs, grabbing her biceps. The veins on her neck were so clear, Lena run her tongue over it, unable to control her fangs anymore. She was so addicted to everything Kara, the noises she made, the way her body moved, how the muscles played under her skin, not to forget the way she smelled.

“Lena.”

The brunette looked up, feeling how close Kara must be.

“What do you need?”

The only thing Kara needed was her, so she pulled her into a kiss, eating her alive, digging her fingernails into Lena’s back, trying so hard to pull her closer. Her body was already aching and Lena barely started. She looked into her eyes before she made her come, with a flick of her thumb over her sensitive bud, Kara arched up like a bow, almost floating off, but Lena kept her down, mesmerized by the goddess under her.  
  
Lena was relentless, making her come over and over again, before Kara couldn’t move anymore. There was no noise coming from her lips and Lena didn’t know if she was asleep or lost consciousness.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell at me!  
> [My tumblr](https://wonderwrath.tumblr.com/)


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys, life has been crazy!

Since Lena did not sleep, she always had enough time to think about everything that came to her mind and of course have a good look at Kara. She completely destroyed that poor Kryptonian girl. Kara was passed out, lying on her back, her limbs motionless next to her. Lena was smiling and shook her head when she put the cover over her. Supergirl huh? The girl made of steel maybe never met someone like Lena. She did well, Lena had to admit that and there was something else Lena couldn’t deny – she was absolutely fucking beautiful. The brunette never ever saw someone like her. Beautiful didn’t even do her justice; there was no word to describe her. She was lying next to her, unable to look away, cold fingers drawing circles on her shoulder blade. Regarding the status of her bedroom, maybe she was Supergirl after all - her ceiling was ripped open, she had no idea between what orgasms it happened, when Kara couldn’t keep her eyes shut, redecorating her whole bedroom. The headboard of the bed was completely destroyed, there was an imprint of her hand on the wall, the sheets were ripped and luckily the only thing that actually survived was Lena. Not even Kara survived, she tried to tap out so many times but Lena had no mercy with her, maybe she would thank her later.

Later meant good eight hours later. Lena ate, since Kara made her really hungry and being so close to her made her thirsty on a whole new level. Kara couldn’t understand how it was to be with her in the same room. Maybe if she associate it with actually food she would get the concept, how it felt like, to have her around like that, how it was when her heart beat faster and faster, being so close to her. Lena bite her over and over again, somehow still tried to go through with her fangs, all she needed was one drop, needing to know how she tasted like. She also did it because Kara liked it, which was quiet interesting. Lena was surrounded by people all the time but Kara, the one person she couldn’t stay away from, was the hardest challenge she ever had.

Kara’s phone went off, but the blonde didn’t move an inch. Lena just had a quick look to see that a _James_ called her. It was 7am; at what time did Kara needed to be awake?  Lena didn’t know who James was, she hoped it was that guy she had a date with, she answered her phone anyway.

“Hello?”

_“Who’s that and where is Kara?”_

“She is asleep, anything I can help you with?”

_“I…no, sorry for the disturbance.”_

He hung up and Lena managed to see his contact photo. So it was him. _Whoops_. Without another thought, Lena typed her phone number into Kara’s phone, took a picture, before she called herself to save Kara’s number and put the phone back to its original place.

Lena was debating if she needed to wake Kara up or not, when she heard a groan from the other side of the bed. So she wasn’t dead. The blonde tried to wake up, tried to stretch, but everything hurt. “Ugh.” The brunette put her book away, when she saw how Kara was struggling. She lay on top of her, carefully, not to damage her anymore.

“You okay there sunshine?” She was flashing her pearly whites, smiling even more when she saw how badly Kara was struggling to open her eyes.

“Lena, what did you do to me?” Kara rarely felt like that, maybe after a fight when she forgot to go on the sunbed, but Lena destroyed her last night.

“You mean the eight times you came or me doing everything you asked me to?”

“I am sure I asked you to stop.”

“Didn’t really got that part.”

“I can’t feel my legs and my arms and OH MY GOD, what happened to your bedroom?”

“You.”

“That was me? Oh god I am so sorry.”

“Don’t be darling. It was quite the pleasure watching you.”

“I bet it was.”

“Don’t get upset with me.”

“I had no idea that you are that strong and…fast.” God Lena was so fast yesterday; just the thought of it gave Kara goosebumps.

“You never asked. At least you know now that you should listen to me.”

“Oh we see about that.”

Lena carefully grabbed her wrist holding them over her head. Kara thought about pushing back but she was powerless.

“Indeed we will.”

She only pushed her down for a moment, until she let that poor girl go.

“You are a tease.” Lena was, she barely wore anything and Kara realised that she did not even had the chance to touch her last night.

“You wouldn’t survive another round.”

Lena was right, Kara couldn’t even move let alone have another dance with her.

“Seriously, what did you do to me? I don’t even feel that way when I blew my powers out. Is that what sore muscles feel like?” Her abs was killing her so were her legs. Hopefully Supergirl wasn’t needed today.

“I will run you a hot bath, that’s the least I can do, expect making you come how many times exactly?”

“You better ran because I will come and…” Kara tried to get up but Lena pushed her back, only using her index finger. “Of course darling.”

Lena went to the bathroom, turning the hot water on, adding some oils into it, when she heard a bang. “Kara what are you doing?”

She heard a mumbling and when she walked back, she started laughing. Kara must have tried to actually get up, maybe to get her revenge, but ended up on the floor. The blonde was mumbling but Lena had no idea was she was trying to say.

“I thought you can fly.”

“Very funny.”

“You know if you had waited, like yesterday, I would have helped you.”

Lena did help her up; Kara was still surprised how easy it was for her to pull her up, everyone else always moaned about the fact that she was so heavy. For a moment she forgot about her sore muscles and that she was completely naked, when she looked into Lena’s eyes. She got lost again, wondering what it was about her, that she forget everything else so easily.

“Come on, let’s get some life back into those legs.”

She lifted her up and Kara took advantage of the situation, she barely had enough strength to hook her legs around Lena’s waist but she had enough power to kiss her. Lena was smirking, it wasn’t what she had in mind, but she would deny Kara a kiss, not her favourite blonde. She walked slowly towards the bathroom, fingertips running through messy blonde hair, pulling her closer. Kara felt that metallic taste on her tongue again, but she still didn’t pull back. It was Lena, trying to safe Kara, before she attacked her again.

“You are so addictive.” It was an equal feeling both had.

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Not for me, now let go and get in there.”

That water was hot, very hot, but it was the right temperature for Kara’s sore muscles. Whatever Lena put in there, it smelled nice, like Lena. Was that how she felt like with Kara being around? Having her smell in her nose all the time? It was not that she forgot about the sex, she just had no memories of falling asleep?

“Did I fall asleep while we were…?”

“No you didn’t, you came and when I wanted to check on you, you were gone.”

“I am sorry.”

“Please stop apologizing. You have to be sorry about nothing.”

Lena had one hand in the water, letting it float through the bubbles.

“Do you even enjoy it?”

“Enjoy what exactly?”

“Sex.”

“Excuse me?”

Lena fucked her for hours last night, it was her goal to do it until she passes out and she achieved it, because Kara’s body deserved to be worshipped in any way possible. Kara asking her now if she actually enjoyed doing it, quite offended her and Kara could tell. Lena didn’t knew what gave it away, the death stare or the urge to slap some sense into her.

“I mean, since you can’t bite me, I thought that might be...”

“A kink? Kara I…” Lena was laughing, only because it was so ridiculous. They really should do more talking than fucking sometimes. “Yes biting gives me satisfaction of a different kind but Kara, you asking me if I enjoyed last night is actually hurtful. I almost forgot what I wanted to do when I took your suit off because you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. You are a goddess and I wanted to worship every inch off you. I feel like that’s exactly what I did and yet it doesn’t feel good enough. I know I was biting you, but it’s not like I need it. You liked it, that’s why I did it and because you throw your neck at me and somehow I think you did it on purpose. Whatever I need, I will get if from somewhere, so don’t even try to think that I did not enjoy that. Trust me, I would have continued for another hour if you were up for the challenge.”

Kara couldn’t deny that she liked being bitten. Her neck was sensitive anyway, but since she was made of steel it was quite hard to get a reaction out of her. Lena mastered the challenge perfectly, she hit the spot with her fangs and Kara couldn’t deny that it aroused her more and more. What she did not like was the fact that Lena got it from somewhere else. Whatever she felt during the biting, she couldn’t get it from her.

The blonde looked away but felt a cold hand under her chin, turning her head back.

“What is bothering you?”

“Kara.”

“What will you get from somewhere else?” And from _who_.

“People. That guy you were so worried about, he is one of them. There are some humans who offer them to us. Usually we just take blood from blood bank. ”

“The guy from the restaurant? Really?”

Should Lena tell her that she was thinking about her, while she was doing it?

“Kara. I was actually thinking about you.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t even think that I don’t enjoy this. I mean you barely could keep up with, let alone with me sucking your neck. You wouldn’t survive it.”

Kara realised that she wouldn’t go nowhere with this today, she needed a plan, something; it would only destroy the mood if she kept digging. Lena being half naked was quite the easy distraction.

“It’s because you used them to distract me.”

“My breasts huh?”

“They are quiet lethal.”

“And I thought the best aspect about me is my tireless tongue. ”

“No definitely those.”

“Good to know.”

Kara’s phone went off again and before she could even think about moving, Lena already got up and grabbed it for her. _James_. The blonde felt awkward and she really didn’t know why. Maybe because she ignored him for two days or because she was naked.

“Hi.”

_“Kara? Are you okay?”_

“Yes just tired.”

Lena was biting her lip and a blush crawled up the blondes’ neck.

_“We need to talk.”_

“Um yeah…sure…at work?”

_“Yes, see you then.”_

“Bye.”

She could feel Lena’s piercing eyes on her. The whole situation was awkward. She needed to end one thing to focus on the other, realising what this actually was.

“I need some sun.”

“Go out on the balcony, it’s on the east side, it should recharge you.”

"How?"

“Sorry I read a lot and don’t sleep at night so I read about you.”

“You don’t sleep?”

“No not really.”

“That must be boring.”

“It’s not; I was watching you most of the time.”

There was another blush starting to developed on her neck.

“You are quiet exquisite. Superhearing, superstrength, ability to fly, freezebreath, heat vision. You should have told me that could have been an interest night.”

“Just like you told me about your specialities?”

“You enjoyed it.”

She did, it was the best sex she ever had in her life. Lena made her come in so many ways, her body had such a hard time keeping up with her pace, she was deliciously sore but my god, it was so worth it.

“You need some clothes?”

“No I just wear my suit.”

Lena left her and Kara was playing with the bubbles in the bath. She let the topic go about being bitten, there was no point in arguing about it. She felt stupid, stupid for feeling like this. Kara didn’t know why she felt the urge to get bitten by Lena, but the thought of her biting someone else, made her jealous all of the sudden. It gave Lena something and Kara needed to know what it was, how good it felt and if she was able to give it to her, if she could because she really wanted to.

Lena realised why it bothered Kara, but she didn’t understand why they had this conversation. All they did was having sex, this was the first time they actually talked, apart from that time when Kara destroyed her office and they were fighting. It was no secret that they couldn’t stay away from each other and Lena know that she would get in trouble for that, but she was glad that she was unable to bite Kara, while it seems to really upset the blonde. It was nothing sexual; she didn’t got off by biting a random stranger, it just tasted better. Fresh from the source was ten times better than from the blood bank. Lena could start a food comparison if Kara needed to, but she thought it was for the best if they stopped talking about it.

“How come you can walk in the sun?”

“Now you asking the right questions.”

Lena got ready for work, while Kara walked in dripping wet, with a towel barely covering anything. Fuck. And she seriously asked her if she enjoyed fucking her? She felt the urge again, pinning her against the next best surface, but no they couldn’t, Kara couldn’t survive another round, but she could still touch, right?

“And?”

Lena got up, forgetting what the question was, reaching out to let her fingers run over her abs.

“The ring on my hand, it protects me.”

“So if you take it off…”

“Yes.”

“Huh.”

She dried her hair off, realising again the cold skin touching her body.

“Why are your hands cold?”

“Because I am dead Kara.”

“What you mean you are dead?!”

Lena took one of Kara’s warm hands and put it on her chest, where her heart was. The blonde looked at her, oblivious enough not to realise that Lena had no heartbeat.

“I have no heartbeat Kara.”

“What?!”

And finally, finally Kara realised that Lena had no heartbeat, nothing. She used her superhearing her x ray vision, realising that her heart was indeed dead. How stupid could she be? Kara couldn’t believe that Lena’s heart did not beat. How did she not know?

“That’s why you are cold.”

“Yes.”

“Huh.”

Other thing she had to process, later, when she maybe had some time to think about all of this. This was mind-blowing and she felt so, so damn stupid. Kara was so distracted by everything else than she didn’t even realise that Lena did not had a heartbeat.

 “I thought it was me. I felt that you were cold but I thought it was me, something wrong with my powers but it was just you being a vampire. I can’t believe I did notice, I didn’t realise it with all the powers I have. I was so blinded by…you.”

“Is that good or bad?”

“Good, I think.”

“ Good thing you are warm enough for the both of us.” Two hands were roaming over Kara’s body and Lena couldn’t believe how warm she was.

“I think it’s from the sun.”

“Yeah.” Lena completely blacked out again, touching Kara, feeling all the power and life under her skin. She was marvellous.

“Lena.”

“You shouldn’t be naked.”

“You should learn some self-control.”

“We both know that’s not my strongest suit.”

“That has to wait.”

Kara pushed her away and Lena gave her a predatory look.

“You get dressed so I will get dressed too.”

She used her super speed to get dressed, but regretted it the second she put her cape back on. Oh my, she was absolutely knackered.

“You will get in trouble for this.”

“I’m not letting you win again Lena.”

“You’re cute.”

Lena could rip the suit of her again but Kara had a point. She still looked fucking fantastic, the suit fit her like a second skin and her wet hair gave Lena some feelings in between her legs.

“I will quickly go outside.”

Lena was watching Kara, standing outside face towards the sun. She was one of a kind and the brunette couldn’t believe how open she was. She needed to be careful, but she couldn’t help herself. Kara was perfect, in every way. Lena was just standing there, no care in the world expect looking at this perfect specimen.

“You enjoying the view?”

“You spying on me?”

“You haven’t moved in the last five minutes.”

“So you are.”

Kara was laughing, closing the door behind her, before she shoot forward, pinning Lena against the wall. She was right about one thing; the sun affected her body temperature. She looked better, felt warmer and smelled amazing. It was funny how a vampire could get addicted to the smell of the sun.

“I see you are feeling better now.”

“I will show you tonight.”

“You already are making plans Miss Danvers?”

“Don’t tell me you have something better to do.”

“No I can think of nothing better, I am just worried about you.”

Kara was the one with the predator look now, before she grabbed Lena, pushing her up the wall and attacking like her life depended on it. She pressed Lena’s hand against the wall and the brunette tried to free herself but she couldn’t. Bloody Kryptonian. Kara cheated, she just got a fresh load of sun, Lena would be the same after she ate. Her skirt got pushed up and Kara knew exactly what she was doing, when she grinded against her. The hard surface of her suit caused enough friction against Lena’s panties – the brunette ended up throwing her head back, with Kara attacking her neck.

Kara’s phone went off again and Lena almost went full vampire, when Kara stopped.

“I have to go.”

 _James._ If Kara wouldn’t take care of him, she would in her own way.

“You better come back.”

“Patience. I will get you there.”

“Stop using my own words against me.”

Kara was laughing, walking to her balcony, before she flew off.

It was only a few seconds later, when Lena felt something that didn’t belong here and grabbed it by it’s throat.

“What are you doing here?” Her fangs were out and her eyes were red, she was ready to rip his head off.

“I am warning you. You know the rules.”

“She isn’t human.”

“And yet here I am.”

She had him on his throat pulling him closer to her face. “Get out before I rip your head off.” The only thing that was left was the smoke he left behind and a bittersweet taste in Lena’s mouth.

 

* * *

 

After Kara went to her flat to get changed and rushed to CatCo, she realised that her muscles were still sore. She walked slower than usual, trying not to groan and she felt a strong hand on her arm.

“Kara, are you alright?”

James.

She slowly pulled away, trying to get herself together.

“Yes, just tired.”

“You look like your hurt.”

She only could imagine Lena standing next to her, unable to hide her smirk.

“No I just overestimate myself yesterday.”

“Can we talk?”

She nodded, following him, feeling how her chest got tighter and tighter.

“I don’t know how to start this Kara. I thought that we agreed on taking this a step further but I have the feeling that you are ignoring me.”

She wanted to blurt out that she found someone else, that whatever she ever felt was a mistake, but she couldn’t. She needed to be reasonable, for once.

“I know James and I am sorry for the way I acted. But I…I just…”

“You found someone else.”

Kara looked shocked, glad the truth was but, how did he know?

“I called you this morning, someone else picked up.”

Lena.

“I am sorry James I didn’t mean to keep it away from you. It just happened.”

“Is that why you left?”

“I am sorry.”

“Can I change your mind?”

Her phone went off and for a second she lost it when she realised who send her a text – Lena.

“Kara?”

“Huh sorry, I need to take care of something.”

Did he actually ask her if he was possible to change her mind? Did he had a look at Lena? But anyway, how did she got her number?

_L: Hope you got safely to work, don’t want to be the reason for you being late ;)_

_K: I barely able to walk, hope you’re happy._

_K: Why is your number in my phone?_

_L: Told you I don’t sleep, thought you’d enjoy the view._

The view? And then Kara realised that there was picture next to her name and when she opened it, she almost lost balance. Oh Rao. It was a post sex picture of Lena, messy hair, her significant smirk and she was naked. It was cut off, perfectly just above her breasts, just a hint of porcelain skin but it was enough to break Kara.

_L: Kara?_

_K: I should leave you two alone more often._

_L: You a far better company._

_L: You getting Lunch breaks at CatCo?_

_K: I do, what are you implying Miss Luthor?_

_L: Have lunch with me._

Was it scary that Kara could imagine how Lena would say it, with this demanding voice, that look in her eyes?

_L: I’ll take that as a yes, I will pick you up, need to rest your legs sweetheart ;)_

Lena indeed picked her up and it attracted more attention that Kara wanted to. She didn’t even notice, Kara was staring at her screen, grabbing her phone every now and then, waiting for a call or text from Lena, but she was already at CatCo. She strut down the corridor like the company belonged to her and it was James, from all people it was him who had to stop her. Someone like Lena couldn’t just walk in here, she drew attention, she always did and Eve was on lunch, of course someone had to stop her.

“Can I help you?”

“I don’t think so but thank you for the offer.”

“It is you.”

“Pardon?”

“You answered her phone this morning.”

“I’m glad I could help your curiosity. Do you mind?”

Lena strut passed him, without a care in the world, moving towards Kara. She was smiling when she saw the blonde head of hairs, too busy to realise that Lena was on the way to her. Lena was aware that this will get her in trouble, but god, Kara was so worth it. And the blonde had her head buried in her hands, thinking about all the consequences this had. Lena was a vampire, a dead vampire, who used to kill people and now Kara had to find a way to deal with it and how to tell others, if she could. But she also had to find a way that Lena could bite her. She knew that Lena needed it and there was nothing she wouldn’t do for her, which was crazy, considering how little she known about her and yet it felt like they have known each other for years.

“May I?”

There was a pale, perfectly manicured hand reaching out for Kara and with one look in emerald green eyes, all the worries and thoughts she had, disappeared within an instant. Kara would follow Lena everywhere, even jump off a cliff, with was scary and soothing at the same time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a big fan of this chapter, tried to rewrite it but it is, what it is...


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love and comments guys!

Kara couldn’t believe that she found herself in the same position again – hands pressed against the wall, her head thrown back, trying somehow to keep up with Lena, arched up like a bow. Lena wasn’t even inside of her; it was her tongue that drove her absolutely crazy. Kara thought that she got used to it by now, the way Lena destroyed her night for night, eating her out like she was the best thing she ever had, but she didn’t. No matter how many times Kara came, Lena was still eager like it was the first time, somehow dancing around her sensitive bud and yet she knew when she came near and how she had to touch it. And then she was inside of her, the cold tongue in contrast with her hot core and Kara didn’t know how much longer her body could hold up with this. She could catch bullets and planes, but she wasn’t strong enough to give Lena some type of resistance, even though she was, but Kara was still unable to let her guard down. She knew that Lena was unbreakable and yet even if she only tried to pull her closer, she was afraid, but Lena was trying to get her out of there and soon she would break, Lena would make sure of it. And now the vampire tried to make her come but again, she felt resistance. Lena was aware when Kara had enough but now she was just playing with her.

“What do you need?”

Kara couldn’t deny that it did things to her when Lena asked what she had to do to make her come for the fifth or sixth time. She was only moaning, not really giving an answer like she usually did, but Lena was up for the challenge. Kara’s eyes rolled back just by looking at Lena, her blood red eyes and that predatory smirk on her face had that effect on her, arching up a little bit more when Lena put her thumb on her clit. She slowly kissed her inner thigh, teasingly slow when she had a thought. Kara always known that she liked to be bitten, but never in the way Lena did. She had a sensitive neck and no one ever could give her what she needed, not like Lena. Kara liked to be bitten and it was ironic, it made Lena laugh when she realised how louder the blonde got, still, she took advantage of it. For Lena it was like biting her without actually hurting her. Lena bite her where she would bite her if she could pierce her skin and now she was so close to her femoral artery, a place she definitely would sink her teeth into if she could, feeling the pulse vibrating under the skin and with Kara being so stubborn she knew what she had to do. Lena bite her, first slightly scrapping her skin, before she got her fangs out, digging them into the sun kissed skin. It had the right effect on Kara, who felt like her back couldn’t take anymore, with Lena’s finger flicking faster over her clit and when Lena did it again, she was screaming, until her throat was too dry to make a sound, ending up falling motionless in the sheets. Lena was smirking, cleaning her up, wiping her chin before she went up to meet Kara’s tired gaze. Cold fingers caressed a blushed face, when the blonde realised that Lena knew about her secret, which wasn’t a secret anymore. She liked it when Lena bite her and it made her feel dirty. The hours of sex was fine for the blonde, but not that Lena had an idea about Kara’s not so secret kinks.

“Are you okay?” It was always the same, Kara falling asleep immediately after Lena was done with her. It was too much for her, hours of being teased and getting pushed to the limit over and over again. All Lena got was a tired nod, a soft kiss on the lips, before the blonde closed her eyes. She fell asleep und she was glad she did – she couldn’t stop thinking about Lena biting her. Kara liked it; it gave her a satisfaction on a whole new level. The blonde didn’t feel things like a human did, when a bullet hit her it was more than a slight touch, like a tickle, making her feel things was hard, when kryptonite was not involved. Kara was scared that one day Lena would bite her too hard and hurt herself, but until now she managed to penetrate her skin in a way she never experience before and she loved it. She loved being bitten, feeling Lena’s fang digging into her skin and she dreamed about Lena really biting her. Kara wanted it; it was the only thing she thought about day in and day out.  
  
She never saw Lena drinking blood or any evidence except that metallic taste in her mouth and sometimes she knew that Lena tried to hide it from her. It was not that Lena had secrets, every time when Kara had a question she got an honest answer back, but she felt like Lena was lying about one thing – that she was thirsty for Kara. No matter what the brunette tried to tell her, Kara know that she was lying. And she wanted to tell her how ridiculous it was, Lena couldn’t control herself the first time they met and now all of sudden she forgot about it? Lena might try to turn it around; that she did all the biting only because it was one of Kara’s kinks but the blonde knew better, Lena must be aching to bite her, when Kara thought about it every day. She was thinking how much it would hurt her, if it would affect her and how it would change their relationship - not that Kara actual put a name on that arrangement she had with Lena. The CEO picked her up every day for Lunch and Kara spend every night at Lena’s on her back, getting completely destroyed. There was no one else and there never would be, Lena would rip that person apart and Kara would put Lena in the right place and yet there was not the right word for whatever this was. She couldn’t even explain it. Maybe it was a vampire thing or maybe Kara was falling for her and she didn’t even realise it. Lena occupied every second of her life and it was nothing she could explain to anyone. Alex wasn’t fond of it and in a way Kara had a feeling it had something to do with the recent breakup she just had. She didn’t watch romantic films with her anymore, everything needed to be dark and loud, as soon as someone kissed she had to say something about or maybe her big sister was worried about her, but Kara had a feeling that it was about Maggie. Alex was completely gobsmacked that first time she saw her and that was exactly the same way Kara felt, except that Kara was thinking about a way to get kryptonite so that Lena could feed of her. It wasn’t normal, none of this was, but she was an alien, no one ever said she needed to have a normal relationship with a human. Maybe that’s what she needed, that was she was missing with everyone else and why it was so easy for her to drop James, something she was aching for months, because nothing could top Lena.

Even in the morning she thought about it, when she pretended to be asleep, because she loved the way Lena drew circles on her back when she was reading next to her. For Kara it felt like it was more intimate, then being spread out in front of Lena but then, she did it with complete strangers so maybe it wasn’t that special after all.

“What are you thinking about?”

Hearing Lena’s voice caught her by surprise.

“I always know when you are awake.”

At least Kara didn’t had to ask why Lena knew that she was awake, maybe a slight rise in her heartbeat or maybe she moved too much.

The blonde turned around, Lena already got rid of her book, laying her hand on the blondes face.

“Kara.”

Lena looked at her with that intense stare she had and Kara got lost in her green eyes.

“Nothing.”

She was a terrible liar and Lena didn’t even need to listen to the change in her voice - Kara just didn’t want to talk about it again.

“Kara.”

There was a more demanding undertone and Kara had a feeling that Lena wouldn’t allow her to get away with this any longer.

“Nothing you would care about. We don’t have to talk about it.”

“Nothing I care about? And what would that be?”

Usually Kara could just let it go, but not today, for some reason she was too frustrated about it.

“What happened? The first time we met you couldn’t keep your hands of me, you run away because you wanted to bite me, the thought of my blood made you lose control and now you seem like your immune to it.”

Kara felt stupid, saying it out loud made her feel humiliated. It was pathetic, it was her blood and she was crying about the fact that Lena rather had her in one piece than ripping her apart. It bothered her so much and she couldn’t even explain why. She got up; trying to get her clothes together and Lena needed a second to gather her thoughts. The vampire had a lot of problems during her life time and none involved this, not in that way. She had people throwing herself at her because they wanted be bitten, people happy that she didn’t do it and now she had Kara who was wondering why Lena used to want to bite and now vehement refused to consider options.

“You know that’s not true Kara, I don’t know why it’s so hard for you to understand.”

Kara rolled her eyes at her and Lena laughed, having her pinned against the next wall in her next breath.

“Stop with your attitude.”

The green was gone and Kara’s was greeted by red and a pair of fangs, nothing that scared her anymore.

“You have no idea how much I want this, how frustrating it is that I am unable to pierce your skin. There is no need for your accusations. This is ridiculous.”

“There is a way and you know it.”

“I don’t want that Kara. It could kill you; I don’t want the power that could kill a god.”

“But it’s my decision!”

“And it’s my decision not to use it!”

“You are comfortable with doing this to a human, who might suffer god knows what but me, Lena I can handle more than you think.”

“I care about you Kara, why is that such a big problem for you?”

There was no answer from Kara’s side but Lena only had to look into her eyes. She wanted to laugh, seeing the irony of this situation. Lena cared; she cared for Kara more than for her own needs and now they were fighting, because she had feelings for her.

“Because I bite other people.” The blonde looked away and Lena took a step back. “Is that what is bothering you? Kara?” It was, Lena could feel the jealousy burning inside Kara.

“I will stop.”

Kara shook her head, getting back to getting dressed before she would lose her mind.

“Kara.”

“You stop feeding now just to avoid taking this one step forward to whatever this is. I can’t believe you sometimes.”

Lena tried to grab her again, but Kara was on the other side of the room before she had the chance to.

 “Kara that’s not what I meant.”

“I have to go now.”

* * *

 

She could ask for Winn’s help but Kara knew she was better off on her own. She thought about this for a week, how to use kryptonite to make her vulnerable but not too much, how to give Lena enough to penetrate her skin in a way that wasn’t too obvious. The second she had a look at that ring Lena was wearing to protect her from the sun she knew. No, she definitely didn’t need any help. She spend most of her childhood in the laboratory with her father, the only reason she didn’t use it here was because she was too busy being Supergirl. She didn’t need help to get the kryptonite, to cut it into a small piece, manufacture a simple lead ring. Kara already experimented on her to see how much was necessary. Lena asked her about lunch, something she never did. She usually walked into the office, taking Kara to whatever place she wanted to go and today was the first day that she asked if Kara wanted to go in the first place. The blonde felt bad but she ignored her. The only time Lena would see Kara that day was when she was flying past her office, and somehow Lena felt that she did it on purpose. They spend the night apart, something Kara wasn’t used to anymore.

It wasn’t until the next day that Kara willingly walked into her office. It was the first night they spend separate since they started sleeping together and Lena, who thought she would be fine, suffered the most. She got used to Kara’s hot body next to her, loved having her in her bed, a surface to draw on when she was in thoughts. She didn’t had this last night only because she didn’t want to hurt Kara. It was so ironic that Lena caught herself laughing about it.

“Hi.”

Kara was walking to her desk, putting the ring on top of Lena’s paperwork.

“I made this for you. I thought it would match your other ring. It’s lead, not silver, so don’t worry. I can’t see through lead nor feel what’s inside of it. There is a switch on the side to open it. It is kryptonite, just enough to break my skin.”

Kara wanted to show Lena, but the CEO stopped her.

“It’s kryptonite, not too much, just enough for the right purpose. It won’t kill me and soon as you close it, I will heal. I tried it out Lena. There is nothing for you to worry about.”

It was either this way or try to find a way to get the red sun from krypton into Lena’s bedroom.

“Why are you doing this?”

Lena told her not to and yet here she was, manufactured this ring to get what she wanted.

“Because I want it and I know you are aching to do it. I am thinking about it every day.”

And there it was, everything Lena ever wanted since the first time she saw Kara. She was holding the ring in her hands like it was the Holy Grail, the answer to everything. Lena could attack her right here, finally getting the answer of the questions that bothered her since the first time she laid eyes on Kara. She needed to know how she tasted like, if it was as good as she smelled or even better. It was something she managed to push back, finding the strength not to think about it too much and yet here she was, Kara, giving her everything she ever wanted.

“I might consider it.”

“Lena…”

“Kara please, I am not denying that I am aching every day, but there is no turning back and I need you to realise that. You need to consider the consequences and I don’t think you do. I will call you but until then, please don’t come here anymore. I need to think about this and you should too.”

“Lena, please.”

“Kara I am not saying it again.”

She wanted to get up and kiss her, but Lena realised that it wouldn’t end well. She would get sucked in everything that’s Kara, when she tried to get some distance in between them. The blonde was hurting, she was never good in hiding her feelings, but Lena thought that it might be all because of her. Vampires could be quite vexing and maybe, only maybe, Kara was too consumed by her and some distance between them will break that spell, hopefully. Lena did not want to break anything between them two, she terrible missed her warm body next to her, but she didn’t want to do anything Kara didn’t want. The fact that she went behind her back to make this ring, showed her how obsessed she was. Lena should be happy about it, but she cared too much about the blonde, just when she thought nothing could help her soul, she started to care for another being in this world. Kara left long ago, when Lena started to play with the ring, open and closed it, realising what a smart idea that was. Truth was, Lena was scared, scared that she would lose herself. Kara didn’t use her powers on her and that scared her even more. What if? With Kara unable to do anything because she was too scared to hurt Lena, while she was about to kill her?  They definitely need to work on that.

Lena thought she did something selfless, a step forward to show Kara the she cared about her, but in the end she made everything worse. Maybe she didn’t realise how hard it would for Lena not to feed of a human, maybe she needed to put Kara on the same diet just for her to realise what she went through to consider her feelings, but that was something she would never do. And maybe, just maybe she read the whole situation wrong.

* * *

 

_Lena: Are you sure about this?_

_Kara: Yes Lena._

_Lena: Two Rules:_

_Lena: 1. Eat._

_Lena: 2. Use your powers._


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! Sorry for the wait folks, I didnt realise its been that long.  
> Chapter has more feeings than anticipated and it only gets worse from here.

It’s been almost a week since they haven’t seen each other. It drove not only Lena but also Kara absolutely mad. She couldn’t remember a time where Lena wasn’t in her life. It has only been a few weeks, spending every night in her bed, but it felt like an eternity. And now Lena didn’t call, she didn’t text; she didn’t even pick her up for lunch anymore. There was a part in Kara that wanted to storm in her office and tell her off for her ridiculous behaviour, but instead she was spying on her, flying around L-Corp, sitting on the roof for hours, knowing that Lena could hear her, if she still cared enough and listened out for her heartbeat. She was unsure what Lena’s plan was, pushing her away to make sure that Kara would change her mind? That she would just find someone else, because it worked out so well the first time? Kara could not stay away from Lena when she was about to date James, someone she was dreaming about for months and one look at Lena made her forget everything, so why did she thought that the distance between them would change anything? After Kara finally kissed her, slept with her, woke up next to her every morning. This only made her miss her more and she would be surprised if Lena felt any different.

Kara was right, Lena suffered more than she ever imagined. That one night was more than enough, when the blonde stormed in her office, giving her the key to her vulnerability. It was so much power and responsibility, something that Kara did not even consider when she put it on Lena’s desk. Anyone who got hold of that ring could kill her. It didn’t matter how much kryptonite Kara put in there, Lena was able to replicate it and she was sure that she was not the only one. She was hoping that Kara changed her mind, for her own sake. Lena wanted nothing more. Kara had a strong heart, one, that beat more than an average human heart, the vampire was unable to ignore it, ignore the fact how much blood this strong heart must pump through her body. Her whole bedroom always smelled just like Kara and now it smelled like nothing and Lena couldn’t deny that she hated it. She hated not having Kara here and it wasn’t even about the sex, it was having a body next to her, someone who didn’t judge her, someone who hugged her in the morning, a reason to have food in the fridge. Lena was so considerate that she did indeed have someone bought average food products for Kara, but she never managed to tell Kara about it. And now it has been days, Lena kept thinking about texting or calling her every second of the day, she could feel her presence when Kara was sitting on her roof for hours and yet something was holding her back. Whatever it was, it only lasted five days, when she picked her phone up to text Kara. Lena was smart enough to know that Kara would not change her mind. She was too stubborn, too possessive to let it go. She almost ripped that guy apart when they _accidently_ met in the restaurant, and now she acted like this, because Lena refused to bite her.

Lena asked her to come over and Kara knocked on her window five seconds later, the brunette didn’t even had the chance to put her phone down.

“You don’t give a girl some time to get ready.”

“You had five days to get dressed.”

Kara closed the door behind her and Lena could hear the blame in those words. The blonde was right behind her, having less willpower than Lena. The brunette turned around, putting her hand on her family crest.

“Wait Kara, we should talk first.”

“Lena.” It was only one word, but both knew what it meant. It has been five days and all Kara wanted was to kiss her and Lena wanted nothing more, but she realised that once they started they wouldn’t stop and they really needed to talk about this.

“I know, but this is important.” She laid her cold hand on Kara’s cheek before she got some inches in between them.

“Did you eat?”

“Really?”

“Kara I wasn’t joking.”

“You know I always eat more than enough. Why does it matter?”

“Because you want me to bite you, to suck the blood out of your veins therefore it matters to me if you ate before or not. And I will know so don’t lie to me about it.”

“You know that I am not human.”

“And yet it will affect you the same way, so trust me on this.”

“I promise you Lena, you don’t have to worry about the food part.”

Kara came closer again but Lena shook her head. She wore the ring and she felt stupid about it. She did so well and yet Kara manged to get in her head, to make her want her blood more than anything else. But she missed the heat of her body at night, that was the reason why Kara was here.

“You remember when you accused me of not wanting you anymore? I thought about it and you might be right but you are a hypocrite yourself. You remember when you saw me in the restaurant? When you got jealous because I was with someone else, how you took me in that bathroom?”

Lena was circling Kara, like a predator looking at her prey, trying to tickle that fire out of her. It was right there, so much power, so much pride hiding underneath, she just needed to get it on the surface.

“You know why I can’t do it.” Kara clenched her fists, trying so hard to resist the urge to shoot forward.

“And I told you before that you cannot hurt me Kara. I survived you fucking me there; I think I can survive you now.”

Lena took her robe of and Kara almost lost it. She had X-Ray vision and yet she didn’t use it when she should know better. Lena always did that to her, opened to door half naked or hide it underneath her kimono and now again, black lace, high thighs with a garter belt. Kara was laughing but this woman must be joking.

“This can be all yours Kara, just use your powers.”

“You are in no position to tell me what to do.” Lena was smirking – there it was.

“I will throw you out of the window if you don’t obey.”

“I like to see you try.”

It has been days, almost one week; Kara would not allow her to kick her out if she could have that.

 _Fuck_.

Kara pushed Lena against the next best wall within seconds, with Lena feeling like she got pressed into the concrete. The blonde was all over her, teeth lips and tongue, not giving Lena a chance to breathe. It was not even anymore about being bitten, Kara just needed to touch her. The brunette was smiling under the kiss, feelings strong warm hands on her hips. Those hands lifted her up and she immediately wrapped her leg around the blonde’s waist.  Lena wanted and needed to touch, but her arms get pushed above her hand, a pair of lips exploring her neck.

“Kara.” It was almost a silent moan, but Kara’s ears picked it up, biting her in response. It drove her absolutely crazy that she couldn’t touch her. The suit needed to go, it didn’t made how good she looked in it - it had to go.

“Let me go.” The blonde was smirking, listening to Lena’s plea. She put more pressure on her wrist, making it impossible for Lena to move. The plea got completely ignored; Kara was too busy with Lena’s neck. The vampire tried to escape, tried somehow to get control over the situation, but she was powerless against the wall of steel that kept her in place. Dark blue met blood red eyes and Kara was smirking when she realised how easy it was to wind her up.

“Kara.” It was a warning, the blonde could hear the growl coming out of Lena’s throat and yet she didn’t move, she came closer, looking deep in those red eyes.

“You wanted me to use my powers.”

Lena was laughing, Kara learned by now that it wasn’t a good sign. The tone in the blonde’s voice really winded her up. “You better let me go.”

“Or what?” Lena should know by now that she really upset Kara. Not talking to her for five days, trying to get some distance between, trying to get rid of Kara. At some point that’s exactly what it felt like and Kara was mad at her for pushing her away like that.

“Just take them damn suit off.”

“You should try it with a please.”

Yes Lena asked for this, she asked for the strength, not for the winding up. She wanted to push Kara off her, make her beg for her release but what she actually wanted was to touch her, it has been too long and she knew it was her own fault, but god, that suit covered her whole body.

Lena shot forward to bite in Kara’s bottom lip, knowing that it would not bleed nor would it actually hurt, it was about the message behind it. The blonde felt a sting in her lip, smirking even more.

“You are so hot when you are angry.”

Kara let go of her hands, pressing them against the wall, to make sure Lena wouldn’t attack her. Lena did anyway, she undid the zipper of Kara’s suit, ripping it off her, with the blonde landing on her back, but Lena wasn’t done with her – she ripped her panties of as well, making Kara gasped when she let her cold tongue glide through her folds. And she stayed there, just a little bit longer, pushing the blonde down; sucking on her clit to make sure that Supergirl would learn her lesson. Lena got up, strutting off, leaving Kara on the floor with nothing other than her bra on.

“You still think it’s hot?”

The next growl came from Kara and Lena was pressed into the sheets before she could even react. Her bra came off in the process, leaving her completely naked.

“Oh yes, you got a taste but I won’t allow you that again. I am naked now, I hope you enjoy it.”

Her index finger run over Lena’s collarbone, over that little bit of fabric that kept that bra on her body. Lena took advantage of the fact that Kara’s too distracted by her body, letting her nails run over the blondes back, smiling even more when she saw her shiver. She couldn’t deny that this game of tug and war was extremely hot. Kara ripped her bra apart and when she left her finger glide down to her hipbone, Lena wanted to stop her, but to be honest, she couldn’t care less. Seeing Kara like that actually did things to her.

Kara left it, she was too much of a fan of high thigs and the garter belt on her, letting her fingertips glide over the fabric, to let that image sink in.

“You put this on purpose, didn’t you?”

“And why would I do that Supergirl?”

Calling her Supergirl affected Kara and Lena saw it, she saw that fire that sparked inside of her. It was always there, the power that run through her veins, but this was something different. It was pride and so much confidence and Lena couldn’t wait until Kara finally let go.

There was a ripping noise somewhere and before Lena could figure out what Kara did to her, a burning sensation hit her. A hot wanting tongue buried inside of her and Lena didn’t know what to hold on first. Kara’s tongue was quick and demanding, it was powerful and made Lena shiver. She had a tight hold on her, making it unable for Lena to move her hips the way she wanted to. She hated and loved it at the same time, Kara’s displaying of power and dominance was something she could get used to – sometimes.

She grabbed a hand of blonde hair, trying to pull her closer, back arching up and she could feel it, her climax was knocking on the door, unable to think about  a time where someone made her come that quickly. It hit her like a tidal wave, with Kara’s name on her lips, pulling her closer before she couldn’t hold onto anymore. The blonde took some time placing soothing kisses on her thighs, before she moved up, wiping her face before she leaned down.

“So tell me, what do you need?”

Lena was so close to laugh again, so close to push the blonde mess of a woman on her back but she didn’t like that smirk on Kara’s face and before she could ask she gasped when two finger entered her secretly.

“You don’t give a girl a break.”

“You don’t seem to mind the attention.”

Lena changed her mind, she could get used to this demanding, confident Kara, which took her by surprise and made her come even better and harder than before. She let her hands wander over strong shoulders and arms, grabbing a good portion of the blonde mess of hair to pull Kara’s face closer. She bite in her bottom lip, so hard that it almost drew blood.

“Go to the wardrobe and take the small black box.”

“And why would I do that?”

“Trust me.”

Kara furrowed her brows for a bit, before she considered the option. She stopped her movement, with Lena grabbing her fingers to lick them clean, with a raise of her eyebrow that Kara didn’t really like. Lena probably wanted to play her, but Kara wouldn’t let her, not today.

She came back with the strap on around her waist before Lena could even blink.

“Is that what you were looking for?”

Lena was only nodding, smiling at Kara who prepared herself not realising that Lena played her. She realised something was up but before she could braze herself, Lena was already on top of her.

“You never have any good intentions.”

“Oh so these in your face while I am riding you is such an inconvenience for you?”

Kara zoned out, staring at her perfect breasts for far too long. Lena was smirking, knowing her kryptonian far too well. Her hands searched for support when she lifted herself up, feeling warm strong hands on her waist, intense blue eyes looking into hers, going all the way down with her, even when she had to moan, Kara kept looking at her so intense, Lena couldn’t help herself but kissing her. The blonde didn’t stop supporting her, and Lena couldn’t deny the effect it had on her. She loved it, loved feeling those warm hands on her, the concern between those brows so visible. She loved the way Kara kissed her and the way she had to kiss her back. The mood changed and she didn’t know how, but her plan in destroying Kara disappeared in thin air. It was a steady, not too fast rhythm, with Kara being with her all the way. Their body never been that close, she never felt that intimate with anyone else. She didn’t even protest when Kara pushed her on her back, still inside of her, and that rhythm was perfect but she needed to come, wanting more of Kara.

“What do you need?” Lena had to look away when blue eyes looked at her _like that_ , unable to form a sentence.

“You.” She hated herself for saying it, being so open and vulnerable, but she stopped with her thoughts when Kara kissed her, when her hot tongue made her feel like she was burning alive and when she came, she came harder than before, biting in her shoulder and without a second thought the switch on the ring opened and she pierced through the skin and finally, after aching for it so long, having that powerful blood running down her throat. Kara was moaning in her ear , Lena holding onto her with everything she had and then she let go, feeling a slight twitch from Kara’s hand on her thigh.

Kara’s pupils were blown and she didn’t lie about the fact that she would heal just like that, but Lena saw that blood on her and she panicked. Kara was still inside of her until Lena was gone, jumped out of bed to escape. There was blood on her favourite neck, blood still on her fangs and she could taste it on her tongue. Her head was pounding; she never tasted something so powerful before, but all she saw was the blood on Kara.

“Lena.”

She wanted to cry, wanted to apologise, but she was so shocked, her hands over mouth not believing what just happened.

“I am so sorry Kara, I didn’t mean to, I was just a reflex.”

But Kara didn’t listen; she got up, getting rid of the strap op before she went over to Lena and hugged her. She pulled her in a tight embrace, not believing that their first bite would end this way.

Lena opened her eyes, trying to wipe that blood of her neck.

“Are you alright? I am so sorry darling.”

Kara grabbed her hands, before she looked at her. She smiled and Lena was so confused.

“I am more than fine. I told you it won’t affect me so please stop crying and stop worrying.”

She was crying? Lena thought she had blood on her face not tears, but before she could wipe them away, Kara was there.

“I am so sorry.”

“Please stop apologising. I wanted it and I’m glad you did it, so please stop crying.”

Lena tried to calm down, try to listen to Kara. Her fangs disappeared and so did her red eyes and there was Kara, wiping of some blood of her chin, offering it to Lena who couldn’t deal with that intense stare of her. She sucked it of her finger, but her cheeks burned, she felt embarrassed, if that was possible for a vampire.

“So, how do I taste?” There was a smirk on the blonde’s lips and Lena had no idea what to say.

“Kara, I…”

“Tell me, I want to know.”

“You’re the best thing I have ever tasted. I think you ruined me for anything else.” It was so honest and Kara still didn’t stop looking at her like that.

“You can have more if you need to.”

“Kara no…”

“I like it.”

Her cheeks were burning, and it was the first time then Kara was the one who had to look away. A blush was spread over her cheeks and neck and Lena couldn’t believe what she just heard. It must be true; the way Kara said it, so fast, looking away like it was something to be ashamed off.

“You do?”

The blonde only nodded, before she felt cold fingers under her chin.

“Look at me Kara.”

Her cheeks were bright red and she could hear her heart beating against her chest.

“I did too.”

Of course she did, everyone else was just average, Kara made her feel powerful, strong and so warm, but there was so much more behind it. Maybe her cheeks were actually flushed and maybe it was just the way Kara looked at her and maybe she started to have some feelings for her or maybe all of this would just ebb away the second Kara was out of her system, but Lena had a feeling that it would only get worse from now on.

 


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more with feeling.

Sometimes Lena wished that she was able to sleep, escape her thoughts and the reality of it. She was jealous looking at Kara, blonde hair spread out across the pillow, her face peaceful, most likely having nothing on her sweet mind, unlike Lena. Her mind was on fire, everything about this whole situation was so weird. She couldn’t explain it, part of her was happy having Kara here, the other part knowing that this is too good to be true, wanting to kick her out. She couldn’t, none of this made any sense. Lena couldn’t understand why she got so emotional following her instincts, but deep down she knew, she known for a while now and yet, she didn’t wanted to believe it. Kara was not the first person she slept with more than once, but this was different and Kara was not just a person she was special and this was not normal, none of this was, not the way Lena looked at her and how she drew circles on her back, without even realising it, how she needed to be close to her and not only because she smelled so good. Something was off and Lena couldn’t let her mind accept the fact that this was not just about the taste of blood.

Kara’s phone went off, which not only scared Lena but woke Kara up in an instant. It was her DEO phone; it was louder than her normal phone and mostly triggered something even when Kara was deep asleep.

Lena was on her back before she even realised, with Kara running around to find her clothes.

“Alex? Give me five minutes. I am with Lena. **Yes**. Can we talk about this later?” Kara hung up, letting out a frustrated sigh.

“I have to…” She gestured towards the window, hoping Lena would understand. It was not even 5 am; she was nowhere near ready to leave Lena.

“It’s okay.”

Kara was not happy about the fact that she had to leave, not with Lena looking at her like that. She almost forgot that she was completely naked.

“Don’t look at me like that.” It was one of the hardest thing being Supergirl, leaving to save the world when _that_ was waiting for you.

“You’re the one running around naked.”

“And whose fault is that?”

“Yours.”

Kara was laughing, trying to find her clothes.

“I probably won’t come back. I don’t know what’s going on and I have to go to work. If you want you can watch me having lunch. I really need to get some calories inside of me.”

“If you want you can have something now.” Lena was up in an instant, standing in front of Kara, with a worried look on her face.

“Alex is going to kill me and you need to stop wasting your money on me.” Kara had no idea that Lena already went shopping, that there was massive fridge stuffed with food just for her and Lena wouldn’t say anything. She already thought about throwing it all away, just to proof to herself that she didn’t care that much about Kara.

“Okay as long as you eat.” Lena got too melodramatic and Kara even picked up on that.

“Hey are you alright?” Those warm, soft hands landed on her neck and Lena couldn’t help but close her eyes at the contact. “I am more than fine Lena. I really am.”

“Yes, just in need of a shower.”

“Ugh don’t remind me, I feel awful and I don’t want to know how I smell like.”

“You always smell good.”

“If that’s true, then only because you’ve been all over me last night.”

“I always am.”

“Hm hm.”

Kara looked at her again with that intense blue eyes, but Lena couldn’t thought about it when she leaned in for a kiss, almost lifting her up when she put her arms around her body, moaning at that show of strength. It only lasted a few seconds until that phone went off again. Lena growled and Kara just smiled at her.

“She’s lucky that she’s your sister.” Otherwise Lena would rip her head off.

“I am lucky that she hasn’t seen you yet otherwise she would never let me out again.” Kara bit in her bottom lip, looking down on that perfect, naked body. “God put some clothes on will ya. I have to go to work.”

“Go Supergirl, go and save the world, you can have that later.” Lena grabbed her Kimono, not that it made any difference for Kara, it only made her want Lena more than before.

“I definitely will come back for that.”

“You better go now otherwise it won’t be available.”

Lena let out a deep sigh when Kara was gone. She was in so much trouble.

* * *

 

Kara didn’t feel any different, than any other night she spend with Lena. She was hungry yes, but she was too busy having sex to think about food or that Lena sucked the blood out of her veins. She fell asleep just like that, woke up feeling not any different than usual. It didn’t affect her fight, they got the guy, he was at the DEO but now she tried to inhale as much food as she could.

“Really Kara? Its 7am and you are eating burgers and chips.”

The blonde tried to talk, but Alex shook her head so she would stop showing her what was inside her mouth.

“I thought with all the money Lena Luthor had she would be able to make sure you eat enough.”

“We were too busy having sex.”

“OKAY! God Kara, I don’t need to know about that stuff!”

Kara just shrugged, stuffing more and more chips in her mouth, trying for once not to think about how she should tell her sister that the girl she was seeing was actually a vampire. It was not like they were dating, they meet, had lots and lots of sex, Kara slept over because she was too tired to move and in the morning they separated. Lena used to pick her up for lunch, but the conversations never got too personal. Kara didn’t know much about Lena and Lena didn’t know a lot about Kara. Lena was CEO and billionaire, a vampire with a very expensive taste and she was good in bed. And Kara was an Alien with powers who loved food and that was about it. They only thing they know was that they couldn’t stay away from each other. Kara couldn’t, she had troubles sleeping when she wasn’t next to Lena, but she didn’t want to think too much about it. Lena most likely was too sophisticated for her. Kara liked simple things, small things made her happy and Lena seemed like she needed more from life, and bowl of ice-cream could fix a whole day of misery for Kara and probably wouldn’t even get a motion from Lena. So she would just go with it, listen to her body and heart until it was over.

“So what’s the deal with you and her?”

“Nothing exciting.”

“Kara.”

“What do you want to know?” And yet she got defensive and flustered, like her body tried to protect herself from something her heart already knew.

“Wow okay, I just try to figure out what my _sister_ is doing in Lena Luthor’s bed.”

“Lena is just fine.”

“Excuse me?”

“You referring to her as Lena Luthor, she is just Lena, you don’t have to point out the fact that she’s a Luthor like it’s something bad, like it would change anything.”

“But it is.”

“It is not! It’s just a name; it gets just associated with something bad because someone else in her family committed a crime.”

“Why do you get so defensive? Are you in love with her?”

Kara was about to open her mouth, telling how ridiculous this accusation was, but she had to stop herself. Was she? She didn’t know much about Lena, just enough to know that she wasn’t a horrible person, but things got too heated right now and she was in a fight with her own sister over something she wasn’t ready to talk about. Her head was about to explode, her pulse went through the roof. Alex wouldn’t let go and Kara knew that. She was well aware of her big sisters ability to poke her until she gave up.

“You are aren’t you?” Alex leaned in, being so close to Kara’s face. She only needed to look into her eyes to get the answer she needed, but the blonde managed to look away, whenever the redhead came closer.

Kara was only able to shrug when her phone went off.

**_Lena:_ ** _Are you alright? Your heartrate is elevated._

The blonde wanted to smile, but knowing how Alex would react she sighed, looking at her older sister.

“What? Is it her?”

Kara nodded _, trying to_ type a response in her mobile.

**_Kara:_ ** _Yeah, I…_

“Does she has sixth sense?”

“Why would you say that?”

“We talk about her and then she writes you? Hey I am talking to you. Put your phone away.” Kara tried to send a second message to Lena, but Alex slapped the phone out of her hand.

“Oh my god Alex, I need to write her back.” The blonde got annoyed with this interrogation; her sister probably had better things to do.

“What’s wrong Kara? You seem tense.”

“Nothing Alex.”

**_Lena:_ ** _Kara?_

**_Lena:_ ** _I hope it’s nothing serious._

Kara used her superspeed to get her phone back, not believing her sister.

“What did she say?”

“She didn’t say anything nor does she do anything. You don’t even know her; I don’t know what your problem is.”

**_Lena:_ ** _Kara!_

“She sounds clingy.”

“She is only worried Alex.”

“About what?”

_Me._

Lena stood next to Kara within the next three seconds, something that only startled Alex, because Kara could hear her coming. _Fuck_. There was no way that Kara could explain that.

“Lena.”

“Are you alright?” Lena was looking down on her, trying to see if there was any damage. It was only a sisterly fight but not answering Lena was a fatal mistake.

“Can someone explain to me what’s going on? She can’t be here Kara. She shouldn’t even know about the DEO. And how did she get past the security? And does she know you’re Supergirl?!” Alex had a million questions, she did not even realise that Lena must have using her powers to come here in seconds, she was too used to Kara doing the same thing.

“Alex I can explain…” Kara got up, trying so hard to find the right words. She was not upset with Lena; she just wished she could tell her sister in her own way.

“Is that what you were fighting about? Me?” Lena looked between the sisters, wondering what could cause Kara’s heart to beat that fast.

“Lena I didn’t tell her.” _Not the right time Kara._

“Tell me what?! What is going on Kara?”

Alex looked at Kara, but Kara was busy locking eyes with Lena. Lena was concerned, that’s why she was here, while Kara looked scared. She knew that Alex would love her no matter what, but they haven’t talked yet and it was a big secret. It was Lena’s secret to share, and the blonde felt like she pushed her into revealing herself. Kara usually told no one about her being Supergirl, with Lena it did just happen and no she saw that Lena was ready to tell Alex, but she didn’t know why. She didn’t want her too, not for her.

“I’m a vampire.” Lena cared too much for Kara being under so much pressure over a stupid secret.

“Lena don’t.”

It was out, Kara hold onto her arm to hold her back, but it was too late.

“You’re a what?!”

Lena showed her fangs to Alex, blood red eyes staring into brown eyes and there was a gun directed at her head when Alex realised what was happening. It was always easier to show people, Kara was laughing at her and her sister pointed a gun to her head.

“Alex!” Kara jumped in between her sister and Lena, not believing what was actually going on here.

“Step aside Kara. She is a vampire, how could you?”

“You don’t even know her!” Kara didn’t move, not only because she was bulletproof, Alex would never risk hurting her own sister.

“I know the stories.”

“Alex I am an alien and she is a vampire, what’s the difference?”

“She kills people. She could kill me right now if she wanted to.”

“Well so could I. Now put the gun down.”

Alex lowered the gun, mumbling under her breath. God, just when she thought things couldn’t get any more complicated.

“I can’t believe that your girlfriend has to be a vampire.”

They haven’t found a term for whatever they are and yet none of them tried to correct Alex.

“God I need a drink.”

“Alex is really not a big deal.”

“Ugh I can’t believe we have to talk about this again. I hope you are safe, okay? Don’t let her bite you or whatever you guys are doing.”

Lena laughed at that comment. Kara was begging her to bite her, insisted that she gave her a ring with a small amount of kryptonite and now Alex, her big scary sister told her to make sure that Lena would not attack her.  The brunette couldn’t help herself.

“What’s so funny?” Alex was so close to pull her gun out again.

Lena only shook her head, not feeling the need to explain herself.

“Kara?”

Kara looked on the floor, trying to find the right words.

“Oh my god. Kara! How? Why? What gotten into you?”

“It’s none of your concern Alex. I am perfectly fine.” God! This was too embarrassing and revealing. She was unsure of her own feelings and now she had her sister asking too many questions about something she didn’t wanted to talk about.

“Did you put her up to this?” It was dangerous pointing the finger at Lena and yet Alex did it anyway, ready to pull out her gun if necessary. Lena didn’t react to that, she could, but she was only smirking.

“Alex!”

“Don’t Kara I really can talk to myself. And no Alex, I have not put her up to anything. I actually insisted not to take this to the next level but she is very stubborn. And like I explained to Kara before, I am not a witch, I don’t put a spell on people, she has her own mind, I am not brainwashing her into anything.”

Lena was waiting, waiting like the predator she was, for Alex next move.

“You have to go; you shouldn’t even know that we exist. And we talk later; I don’t even know what to say.”

It was fine with the brunette, not the reaction she expected, but she could live with it.

“Alex please…”

It was nothing that would satisfy Kara. She hated fighting, hated it when Alex did not want to talk to her, but she couldn’t blame her.

“No Kara, not now.”

* * *

 

There was a pause of Kara trying to figure out the right thing to do and Lena realised that she might overstepped.

“I am sorry for barging in. I get impulsive sometimes.”  She didn’t know what gotten into her, one minute she was signing some paperwork when her instinct told her that Kara was in danger and then she just left.

“It’s okay, I am the same, I mean I would be the same if I know or thought you’re in danger.”

Kara wouldn’t blame Lena for this. It wasn’t her fault, Alex would have reacted the same way one way or another, at least the truth was out.

“If I had known I walked into your angry big sister with a gun, I might have pulled back. Even I am scared of some things.”

Kara was laughing but Lena could tell that she wasn’t her happy self.

“I can’t believe she thought you are my girlfriend. She should know better than that.”

Kara said it like it was nothing, telling Lena something she should have kept to herself.

“What do you mean?”

“Just, I don’t know, your taste is just _more_ , and I am just me.”

And she didn’t stop, she didn’t even try to reassure Lena that she didn’t mean it, that she didn’t had those thoughts.

“You think you are not good enough for me?”

And then she saw it, Kara saw that look in Lena’s eyes, realising that she should have kept her mouth shut.

“I… guess.”

“Kara that’s just…”, so ridiculous, wrong, stupid. Lena was angry, because this was so far away from the truth.

“We really should go.” Alex would come back soon and she didn’t want to fight both women at the same time.

“Its fine, I know my way out.”

And she was gone, just like that.

“Lena.”

* * *

 

Lena was in her office, holding onto her glass of wine, trying to focus on all the paperwork in front of her, but Kara’s words were echoing in her head. How could she possibly think that she was not good enough? She was the one who was alive, saving people; Lena needed to focus not to kill someone on the spot when she felt like it. It was ridiculous. She got so mad that she had to leave, before she started pouring her feelings out, which really wasn’t her thing. But yet, after trying to distract herself she was thinking about Kara again. _Fuck._

**_Lena:_ ** _Come to my office, we need to talk._

There was a knock on her balcony window moments later and Lena didn’t know why she was so surprised that Kara came in an instant.

“I wasn’t even able to put my phone down Kara.”

“I am not patient.” And then Kara was looking at her, like she was x-raying her.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s the first time to open the door to me being completely dressed.”

Lena let out a small laugh at Kara’s attempt to lighten the mood, but it barely worked.

“Sit down.”

The brunette jumped back in her CEO persona, but she felt ridiculous, telling Kara what to do when she was in her Supergirl suit, but Kara obeyed her anyway.

“We should talk what you said to your sister and me it is just, I feel like you have no idea what you getting yourself into.”

“We don’t have to do this again Lena.” They tried this before, Lena pushed her away so Kara had time to think, already knowing what she wanted.

“Kara this is not some rom com, I don’t think you understand what my point is.”

“Lena no matter what you’ll say I won’t change my mind. You pushed me away before, I doubt it will work a second time.” Kara felt stupid sitting down getting told of by Lena. She got up, needed to get rid of the excessive energy she had.

“No you will be quiet now and listen to me. You think I don’t want this because I want more from life, want someone like me, maybe you don’t think I just want you and that there other things that hold me back. Kara we never talked about me being a vampire. Yes you know the fact but it’s much more than that, so much more and I am not even in the position to tell you that but I already told you what I mean and broken one of our laws and I am already paying the price for it. We have rules Kara, that’s how we managed to survive for so long even now in the 21st century. There are covens and creatures you never heard of and trust me; it’s nothing you would understand. I am trying to protect you and I try to protect myself because in a few years you will be gone. You are in your twenties now and once…”

“I am not twenty.”

“We don’t have to be specific Kara.”

“I am almost sixty, but I will take that as a compliment.”

Lena was taken aback for a second.

“I don’t age Lena.”

Kara stood there with a playful smirk on her face, when Lena started laughing.

“Of course you don’t age.”

Lena leaned back in her chair, shaking her head at all the aces Kara had in her goddamn sleeve. Everytime.

“I admire your speech though, how hard you trying to protect me, but that’s my job and I won’t allow you to hurt yourself because you want the best for me, because if that’s what you want, you would let go of your reservations. I know you try to scare me off. You tried it before and you try it again, even know you should know by now, how stubborn I am. You want me and I want you.  I like waking up next to you and I know you missed me when I wasn’t there, so stop fighting this. I tried until I realised that it’s pointless, I can’t fight those feelings I have for you and whatever you are afraid off, we can fight it off. I am not scared Lena.”

Getting told off for once was difficult for Lena, at the beginning, but then Kara kept talking and Lena had no idea what to feel anymore.

Kara had feelings for her.

It wasn’t anymore about want or need, about being scared what might happen, this was unexpected. Kara had no idea what she gotten herself into. Maybe being from another planet was hard too, but being a vampire, part of a coven, hunted by her own demons was hard enough without worrying about the one person she cared about. She cared about Kara, my god there was no one else she cared about more, who was she kidding, she had feelings for her too.

“You have feelings for me?” It felt so surreal, someone like Kara having feelings for her.

The usual humble shy blonde strut forward, standing behind the chair she supposed to sit in, arms crossed in front of her chest. She was sick and tired of this, she wouldn’t start stuttering or blushing.

“I do. And before you say anything, you are good enough for me. I don’t care about your demons and your blood thirst, I care about you. I know you are afraid but you don’t have to. You don’t have to be alone Lena, I can be on your side for as long as you want me to. It’s up to you. I know what I want; you have to decide what you want. I am done with playing games, you try to push me away for the second time now, but it’s your turn now to decide what you want, not mine. ”

Kara shock her head, laughing to herself and Lena wanted to ask why she was laughing, but she was unable to say anything.

“Alex was right.” She was looking down, smiling to herself before she looked at Lena. “I am in love with you.”

If Lena had a beating heart, it would have stopped right at this point; instead she didn’t move nor breathe. Kara was in love with her. Her brain barely recovered from the part where Kara told her she had feelings for her, it wasn’t ready to deal with the new information the blonde had to offer.

“I am not forcing you into anything; it is up to you what you want to do, if you want to live your life by yourself in fear or if you want me to be a part of it. I am willing to go with you every step of the way, only if you want it too. But you don’t need to decide now; because I have a feeling I need to wait a long time till you will say something.” She was smiling at Lena’s motionless features.

“Take your time; you know where to find me. But don’t take too long, I am not very patient.”

 

 


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop there it is.

Lena had no idea for how long she sat there, after Kara dropped that huge bomb on her. The vampire had no idea how to deal with it. She was still looking where Kara stood a few minutes, hours, days ago, unable to move.

_I am in love with you._

How dare she dropping this on her and just walk away? Kara turned the tables and my god, Lena was furious, but she had no idea why. Part of her knew, again, but she was so good at ignoring her feelings. But Kara loved her, she just said it, she told her she did not only had superpowers, she also didn’t age and probably would outlive Lena. How could someone like Kara fall in love with her? Why? There was no good bone in her and the brunette knew that. She didn’t kill people anymore because it was too much of a mess, but she used to, while Kara was here to protect people. How would that work out? 

She was furious because she had no chance to say it back, but she couldn’t, she froze like a deer in headlights. It was a dangerous game, once Lena said it out loud, there was no turning back. And where would it take them? An alien and a vampire? Lena with a whole list of enemies, a curse, with one foot in her grave, a threat to hurt Kara. She was selfish her whole life and this would be selfish too, putting Kara in anymore danger than she already was, bulletproof or not. Because she wasn’t, the proof was on Lena’s hand, Kara could bleed, and she was able to die. Their attraction was undeniable. There was an invisible magnet that pulled them together. Being away from Kara hurt her in her way she never experienced before. She could get over it, she has been through worse and maybe all she needed to do was push Kara away, harsher than before, show her what she really was.

“Miss Luthor?”

But on the other side, maybe she was allowed to be happy for once. She felt better, relaxed with Kara on her side. The blonde made her laugh, brought sunshine into her dull life, even though her sister tried to kill her, which made it even more interesting.

“Miss Luthor? Everything okay in there?”

Lena could not remember the last time she felt something for someone else. There was no point, humans lived an average of sixty years, died of different diseases, got old and wrinkly and then she had to move on and move on, over and over again. But when she thought about Kara, she would still be with her even when she would be grey and old.

Eve came into the office, but Lena still didn’t move.

“Miss Luthor?”

The only person that was holding her back was Lena herself. This was maybe the only chance of happiness, a little bit of a normal life, something stable in her life and Kara probably cried already in her pillow, because Lena was a coward, unable to say it back.

“MISS LUTHOR!”

Lena blinked for a second, before she looked up.

“Yes Miss Teschmacher?”

“Are you alright? I called you a few times over the intercom.”

“Yes sorry. Do you mind if I ask you a personal question? You don’t have to answer.”

“No problem.”

“Have you ever been in love?”

“Yes.”

“How did you know that it was love? What does love feel like from your perspective?”

“When all you think about is that person. When your happy place is that person, when you would do everything for him and love him no matter what. Love makes you feel things you never thought you are capable of feeling. I see a cute animal video and send it to my boyfriend, he is the first person that comes to my mind, whenever I have some news or see something. I guess, it is different for everyone I suppose.”

* * *

 

Kara flew into the DEO the second after her big love confession. She seemed so strong and confident back then, but now, when her boots landed on the balcony, her hands started shaking.

_Shoot._

The blonde could not believe that she just did that. She should have kept her mouth shut, let Lena give Kara the little speech and pretend to think about the fact that she was a vampire. Instead Kara thought to tell her that she not only had feelings for her, she was in love with her. _Already._ She was in love with her. When did that happen? Alex saw it; maybe Kara was too occupied with everything Lena. They spend a lot of time together. She can’t remember the last time she was alone at night. Kara had no idea why she was here. She needed to talk to Alex.

Kara tried to breath, walking down the stairs to get to her sister.

“Alex we need to talk.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yes.”

The blonde said yes, but her whole body language told Alex otherwise.

“You are lying.”

“I told Lena that I love her.”

“Oh.”

“She did not say it back.”

“Oh Kara.”

“I am so stupid. I don’t know why I said anything in the first place. I am not enough for her anyway; maybe that’s why she didn’t say it back. She was just sitting there, looking at me. I couldn’t read her. Like she was thinking, but maybe I read it wrong. I hate that I can’t hear her heartbeat, it makes everything so difficult. Just like her pushing me away. She always tries to push me away Alex. I think we finally stopped doing that and then she starts again, wants to protect me. I don’t need protection; I am the girl of steel. Why didn’t she say it back? Am I going crazy? I feel like I am going crazy. None of this makes any sense. I don’t know what to do Alex. I miss her. She probably thinks I am crazy. God what will I do if she won’t talk to me again? I really like her, like really like her. I shouldn’t have said anything. Why can’t I keep my mouth shut? But I had to say it so she understands where I am coming from. We spend every night together; of course I have feelings for her, who wouldn’t? Have you seen her? God she is beautiful. She probably has someone else. I guess that’s it, someone more. Or maybe she had many more, I don’t know. Maybe I am just an idiot. I don’t know how to get over her. What am I going to do Alex?”

Alex only listened to half the things Kara just threw at her head.

“Oh my god Kara. You love to overanalyse everything. What even happened? The short version please.”

“I told her that I have feelings for her. And then I remembered what you said, that you think that I am in love with her, which I am so I told her that I love her.”

“And then?”

“I left.”

“You left?”

“Yes.”

“Okay let me repeat what you just said. So you give me this rant about worrying that Lena might not love you back, but you did not even wait for her to say it back?”

Kara nodded and shrugged her shoulders at the same time.

“Kara, are you out of your mind? Go back and fix it. You can’t tell a woman that you love her and just walk away?”

Alex was so close to push her sister off the next balcony.

“She wasn’t ready. She just sat there.”

“And? Look at you now, you going to lose your mind because you don’t know if she loves you or not. You should have waited Kara. Go back and fix it.”

“I can’t.”

“Of course you can. Go back and talk to her.”

“I thought you don’t approve of her.”

The red head took a deep breath, putting her hands on Kara’s shoulders.

“You are my sister Kara. I might not be happy with your choice, but I will get used to it. You love her, I won’t be in your way it that’s what you want. But I can’t believe that you just left. You are the worst.”

“I got scared. I just let it out and panicked. I had it together but then she just looked at me so I left. I don’t know what to do.”

“Well, either way you wait for her to come to you or you talk to her Kara.”

Kara never went back to Lena. She decided to eat as much Pizza and Potstickers as she could, looking at her phone every minute, hoping for any sign of Lena. Maybe she screwed up, maybe she didn’t, but she could not deny her feelings any longer.

|    
---  
  
 

* * *

 

Lena realised that it was 3am in the morning. She also could tell by Kara’s heartbeat that she was asleep. Maybe her reasons were selfish but Kara told her that she was not patient, so here she was, at 3am standing in front of her closed apartment door. She could just go in, but she was smart enough to not wake up a sleeping Kryptonian. Lena herself probably would rip anyone’s head of if she got woken up in the middle of the night, Kara might burn her to the ground. She knocked on the door, once, then twice.

“Kara.”

The heartbeat went up, right to the point when Kara realised that Lena was standing outside her flat. It didn’t take much longer until a very sleepy blonde opened her door.

“Lena, its 3 am in the morning.”

It was not an accusation, only a statement, Kara’s door was always open for Lena.

“I know and I am sorry.” She took a deep breath, trying somehow to find the strength to say what she needed to say. Kara didn’t really make it easy for her and somehow she did, looking so adorable. Lena wanted to kiss her and put her back to bed, confessing her love to her over and over again.

“I needed to see you.” 

Even though Kara w 9mas sleepy, she still managed to give Lena an honest smile.

"Come in."

And Lena did, slow and cautious, it was the first time that she entered Kara's home. They usually went to her place, because it was bigger and because Lena kept her blood there, but she didn't care about that now. It looked and smelled just like her, Lena loved it.

"I couldn't sleep without you. I mean, you know what I mean. It just doesn't feel right."

Kara smile grew bigger. "So you came here to sleep with me?" 

Lena could only shake her head. "You can barely keep your eyes open; I do not think it’s appropriate to take advantage of that darling." And yet she came closer, leaning against Kara's strong and warm frame, hands on her chest. This could have started so much different. The blonde confessed her love and Lena still hasn't said anything about it, didn't run after her realizing that she indeed was in love with her as well, instead she knocked at her door at 3 am and Kara still managed to make her smile, to cheer up. 

"How noble of you." Kara took the brunettes hands to place a kiss on her fingertips. "Come on, let’s get you to bed. It’s not as big as yours, but it’s very comfortable, trust me."

God it didn't matter. They could lie down on the floor and Lena would be happy, all she needed was Kara.

And as if Kara could read her mind, she pulled her with her, taking her coat off, before they went to bed. Lena moved closer, so close that she ended up lying completely on Kara, looking her directly in her deep blue eyes. Her hands went back to her chest, fingertips tapping in the rhythm of ones heartbeat.

"You could have called, give a girl a warning. I look awful." Lena stared at her; Kara had to look away under her gaze, since she just woke up.

"I am impulsive Kara, you should know this by now and you look adorable, you never look awful. Don’t say that again."

Kara closed her eyes for a moment, but Lena never took her eyes of her. She let them wander over the fainted freckles around her nose, the scar between her eyebrows, the wrinkles around her eyes and dimples from too much laughing, until she felt Kara eyes on her.

"What’s on your mind?" Kara knew that Lena worried a lot, that she had her reasons for pushing her away.

"You." Lena felt like she forgot what love felt like, but she was sure, what she felt for Kara was love.

"Always a good topic. You want to talk about it?"

"I have a lot of questions."

"Good thing I have some time on my hands."

Lena gave her a small smile.

"How can you be sixty years old?"

"Oh so I confess my love to you and you can think about is why I am still so good looking for my old age?"

Kara made Lena smile for a moment, trying to play around the important topic.

"We come to that part later."

Part of Kara wanted to ask what Lena’s answer was, it bothered her the whole day but now she was just happy with Lena being here – she could wait a little longer.

"Oh. Um, It is my Alien DNA mixed with the yellow sun. It regenerates my cells in my body like when I get injured and have to lay under the sunlamp. I age I suppose, but not as fast as a human."

"And when will your body stop generated new cells?"

"Maybe when the sun dies. I don’t know. It wasn’t a question I asked my mother yet, it crossed my mind but I was too afraid to ask. I already know that I will outlive Alex, I didn’t want to go deeper into that material."

"So you are not immortal?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I am not, does it matter?"

Lena was drawing patterns on Kara’s skin, realising that she didn’t gave Kara enough space to breathe.

"No, I don’t think so."

"I will live a very long time Lena, if that’s what you are worried about, but that’s what I tried to tell you yesterday. I am not human so I won’t die as early as you might think I do."

Lena kept silent for a few moments, trying to sort out her thoughts. God she thought that was easier.

"Did you mean it when you said, that you…"

"That I love you?" There was that typical Kara Danvers blush. She said the words loud and clear, but it was different with Lena on top of her, looking directly in her eyes. She knew that Lena could feel her heartbeat, beating rapidly against her chest.

"Yes."

Kara laid her hand on Lena’s cheek.

"Yes I did. I don’t know why it’s so hard for you to believe, but I do."

"Because no one associated love with me. Its desire and want, fear and murder, not love. I am quite vexing so I am used to humans not able to resist me but you, god you vexed me. I wanted to laugh when you accused me of putting a spell on you, because I felt the same way. I couldn’t stop thinking about you; I purposely went in that restaurant to find you, just after one kiss. And then I started to care for you, I bought you food you know, when you said you were hungry and you were so worried about me spending too much money on you, I was too afraid to tell you that I bought you food, because  I didn’t wanted you to know how much I care about you."

"You bought me food?"

Lena wanted to laugh.

"Really? That’s all you care about? Yes Kara, I moved my stuff in another room."

"You shouldn’t have."

"I wanted to."

Lena playing with her top and Kara was waiting.

"I love you Kara. And I shouldn’t, this only brings you in danger but I can’t..." Lena never managed to finish her rambling, Kara pulled her into a kiss seconds after.

"Are you sure? I could never..." She could never life with herself if anything happened to her, but Kara wouldn’t let her finish.

"Shut up." She switched positions, pushing Lena into her sheets.

“Do you have any idea for how long I waited for you to say those words? I don’t even know how I was able to fall asleep. I was so close to fly to you and take it all back, because I was afraid that I lose you. But you love me and I love you but can we please…please talk about all the other issues tomorrow?”

“Only if you shut up already.” Lena was smirking and Kara was throwing her head back with laughter.

“Oh Darling, you never learn.” The blonde took her t-shirt off and when she looked back, she was met with a red pair of eyes. “Your turn.”  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me!  
> [My tumblr](https://wonderwrath.tumblr.com/)


End file.
